Vanished
by The Real Blue Eyed Demon
Summary: What if Edward snapped the first day? What if the Cullens stole Bella? OOC.
1. Singer

_**Vanished.**_

**Disclaimer:** No still not mine, and not likely to be mine anytime soon.

**Summery:** What if Edward snapped in the first day? What if the Cullens stole Bella?

**OK, I got this idea on one of my many sleepless nights, though I really must thank _Haley Cullen_ for the idea, her _Hostage_ fic is what inspired me, PLEASE continue that fic I'm begging you!! Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, I have 18+ chapters planned for this but I might scrap it if no one likes it.**

--

I had come to a conclusion, there were just to many pubescent boys in this school. I must admit that this Isabella Swan girl was beautiful but, really, someone needed to wash some of these boys thoughts. I shuttered as Trisha Clam sat down in a seat at the end of the row, correction someone need to wash the girls thoughts too. what the _hell_ was the matter with this century?

That Swan girl was so annoying anyway, I frowned. How was it I couldn't read her mind? What was so special about her? I began running the facts through my head. All attention was focused on a seemingly plain girl, this could be caused by her being new, there were not many new arrivals in Forks.

I thought back our first day with a shutter. Emmett had nearly crushed one of the more, _enthusiastic_, girls when she had actually leapt, yes, leapt onto him. Jasper had nearly died of laughter, had he been human he would surely had popped a blood vessel. Though revenge had been swift in coming when the Jasper Cullen fan group had come around the corner. Ahh, revenge was sweet.

We still don't exactly know what happened, but it had taken nearly three hours for Alice to get him down from the tree where he had hid. He still thought about it sometimes, Alice doesn't know why the word Jazzy-pants makes him go into dry tears.

Poor Rose had actually picked up a stalker, some boy sporting out-of-a-bottle blond hair with repulsive blue tips. Towards the end she had seriously considered '_accidentally_' cutting him in front of Jasper. Luckily for the boy his father relocated and they moved to Arkansas. I leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. Yes, he had left but not before declaring his undying love for his Wild-Rose at the top of his voice in the school cafeteria. I had to hand it to him, the boy went into theatrics well. He had went on to state that he would think of her every night before slipping into fantastical dreamed of her (yes, he went into detail).

He was her prince charming that would, one day soon return to her on his milky steed. I have to salute the scream of pure heartbreak that had poured from his lips as the councilors drug him ceremoniously away. Rosalie will not speak of it, and tries so very hard not to remember. Alice teases her relentlessly of course.

That Jessica was a pain. It had taken me quite some time with my gentlemanly manner to make her so that she was a repulsive hag. That I personally thought no better looking than a poorly dressed drag-queen, who had one too many drinks. She still hates me, though I'm quite fine with it.

And that brought me back to the subject of Forks high's little celebrity. Ms. Isabella Swan, who are you? As if to answer my thoughts, she walked through the door. Oh you poor girl, having to sit next to the _Cullen_. You had to feel sorry for humans, it was a struggle for them. Our body draws them in while there senses pull them away, it left one feeling strained.

I neatly stacked my books into a small pile on my corner of the desk, then... Had it happened, what was that? That smell... Oh, God, OH, GOD, NO!! That smell, my seductive siren. My personal demon, come from the hell that haunts my eternal waking hour. "Come to me Edward, you know you want me." I gulped, "So rich, so thick and hot." I thought I would die. "Come on Edward," the siren purred to me. "What could one little human hurt, how could it stain your soul anymore." NO, I must STOP this. I cannot, no, I will not do this. Think of Carlisle, Edward, think of him, what you would do to him. The shame Edward, the shame. "Everybody slips Edward nobody's perfect, one little drink, just a taste."

NO! No, I cant! "But silly Edward its so easy, its what your made for." Yes, yes it is. It felt so good to give into the siren, to the temptation. How to do this Edward, think now, where is your prey? I scanned the room looking for her, smelling for her. There by the desk, she was just turning around to come sit next to me. yes, Love, just a little closer my Angel. "Edward, Love, Dearest, the witnesses." I looked wearily from her face, "what?" I moaned to the song. It filled me so completely I would do anything for it. Anything.

"The witnesses, the children." The Innocents! My mind shot, NO! I had to get out of here, now. She was stumbling down the isle towards me. She obviously had never found her center of balance, she really is beautiful. I could loose myself in those eyes and the _smell_! No! No, I would not do this, not to her not to any of them. They don't deserve this. Stop breathing Edward you cant smell her if you don't breath.

I don't know how I sat there with that siren ready to whisper in my ear, and with that gorgeous demon sitting by my side ever ready to pull me further down the path of self-loathing and pain I already walked. I kept from breathing like a good little vampire until. "Edward, would you please tell the class why DNA works the way it does?" No! That fool. I could say 'no' with the tiny bit of air left in my lungs, but then I would have to explain. One little sentence, one little breath. I took a quick breath... And the siren was there, I didn't struggle anymore, I knew it had me and no matter how hard I pleaded it would not let me go. After all, Jasper slipped all the time.

He was the reason we had to leave our last home, I didn't like Forks anyway. Yes, the witnesses... "Mr. Cullen, we're still waiting on your answer." A few of my classmates giggled, perhaps the last sound they would ever make. It made no difference now. I stood slowly. "Mr. Cullen?" He sounded unsure, perhaps wondering if this was some prank. Then it was too late. I struck.

I don't really remember the killing, I never do. There were screams of course, and her watching me in horror. Her sweet brown eyes, so full of life. The blood, I could smell it. The bones must have gone through the skin on one of them. I didn't look around, I had eyes only for her.

And then, there was pain.

--

**Well, how do you like it so far? I know the dialog is a little off, I don't wright first person very well. Kinda short too but this chapter was like pulling teeth, Edward doesn't come very well to me, mabey I'll have better luck with Bella. Please review so I can see what I need to work on.**


	2. Kidnaped

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wouldn't know what to do with it if I had it.**

**Wow, who ever thought Bella had such a violent mind, Damn this one just flowed out of me. If you find gore to be unsettling to your stomach, please for the sake of your keyboard just skip this chapter. I couldn't even write all the stuff that came to mind, especially with the pencils watch House on haunted hill you'll get the idea.**

--

I glanced at him as he stood up. He had been very quiet this whole time, and he had a furious expression on his face. I had caught him glaring at me several times, a dark evil, chilling glare. His lovely gold eyes that I'd seen at lunch had disappeared and glistening black pools had replaced them. He looked ready to kill. Every once in a while a dreamy look would cross his face and he would gaze lovingly at me, a horrifying thought crossed me what if he was insane? The teacher asked him a question but I was to preoccupied watching his face to register what it was. Edward glanced his way and suddenly tensed. He looked like he had just been asked to sacrifice his first born on a pagan alter of a vindictive volcano God. ha I thought, that's what you get for glaring at me that way. He took in a tense breath and the calm look came over his eyes again.

He smiled dreamily, and relaxed further in his chair. He seemed to be making up his mind about something, and I didn't think it was the answer to Mr. Banner's question. "Mr. Cullen, were still waiting on your answer." He said, his voice sharper now. Haha, that's what you get for not paying attention, now your going to look like a fool in front of the whole class. I suppose that will teach him to hate the new girl for no reason. Beside me Jessica giggled and a few of her friends in the back followed suit. I truly felt like joining them, but I figured he already hates me and he might be crazy so why give him any motivation to kill me.

He smiled took another deep breath and with a dreamlike grace, swayed to his feet. "Mr. Cullen?" Banner asked. He sounded unsure, I guessed this was not 'Mr. Cullen's' normal behavior. Edward smiled reveling dazzlingly white, and for some strange unsettling reason sinister teeth. Then there was nothing, I could see him blur, as if in a dream, no a nightmare. There was blood everywhere and the sound of cracks and scrapes. The screams started later for those unlucky few who were not in shock like me. I saw Jessica's head blur around on her neck and then her head fall off in an unreal speed, as if some maniacal and twisted God had pushed the slow-MO button and flicked the color on high for full effect. I watched a desk crush Michael Halth, again at unreal insanely horrible speed. Mr. Banner's head was crushed into the desk, his face shattering a crystal apple that had held pencils. I turned away from the gore, I couldn't take anymore it had to stop. And it did.

An unearthly calm spread over the room, the gentle sound of dripping blood gave me a felling of deep disgust that I couldn't hide. He stood across the room from me, a statue of a deranged God. Blood soaked his white shirt and tie, it was smeared on his pants... It was driving him crazy. He stared at me as if awaiting some kind of command, perhaps the voices in his head were making up there minds on how to horribly murder me. A low growl came from his chest, feral and terrifying. He shifted into a crouch, OK, I guess the voices are decided, one painful death for Bella coming right up. It amazed me how I could still be sarcastic at a time like this, I was about to die for heaves sake! He turned sharply to the left and his snarl increasing in volume.

The door shattered open and there stood the most beautiful sight I think I'd ever beheld the short spiky haired girl and the massive one... Emmett. They blurred across the room at Edward and pinned him to the ground. That's when all hell broke loose. The fierce snarling I heard before was nothing to the screams and hisses that erupted from the demon in front of me. His calls were slightly drowned by the growls of the ones holding him. Desk around them flew at frightening speeds into walls, other desk... And the corpses. The walls cracked, the desk shattered and the bodies... They, splattered. Even in my shocked state I knew I had to get out of here, I had to run. I took a clumsy, fumbling step towards the door, and was stopped.

A pair of glimmering white arms had wrapped themselves around me, locking me tightly in place. I stared up into the topaz eyes of the most enviously gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Rosalie, I remembered. "Alice, what should I do with her?" Her voice was like glass windchimes in a high storm, the urgency was clear, as was the distress. "Rose, I think she's in shock." Another lovely voice, like brass bells, calm and reassuring. "Jasper, what should we do with her, oh God, there's so much blood!" Her windchime voice hit a new pitch, I couldn't blame her though the smell was making me sick too. "Get her out of here Rose!" The sharp flutey pitch of the one called Alice chimed, it would be a beautiful voice if not so panicked. "The window, Jasper." The chimes again, I could listen forever to there annoying sound. There was the sound of breaking glass and then, we were falling.

--

**Muhhahaha!! What are you going to do with me? I just keep leaving you cliff hangers. Oh well at least I'm planning to update regularly. Ugh, but seriously even though Bella comes easier for me so do the details. Now review or I'll send the skitsofrinic monkeys after you, you wouldn't want that and we both know it.**


	3. Esme's talk

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, can it be won from scratchcards?

**Oh, damn I forgot to warn, silly me, there is character death in this fic, and no you wont find out who until chapter 13. Though I don't think many will miss him ;) yes I just gave you a hint. So anyway, yay chapter 3, if your not running as far away from me as you can get by now, well you've been warned. Enjoy insanity, its a lovely ride.**

**--**

I felt the jolt as we hit the ground, what ever was holding me was cold, hard and had just survived a five story fall without a backward glance. It felt like we were gliding, very smooth and very fast. The wind tore at my face so I buried it into the shirt of the thing holding me. "Rose, she's still in shock, this is not good." I hummed in pleasure, the brass bells were back. "We'll get her to Carlisle, he can fix her." I wish the chimes would stop, they were pretty but so very annoying. I heard a deep bass rumble behind me, it sounded like another growl. I really hoped the demon boy wasn't back. "Rose, how is she?" Yes, a deep bass rumble like a car stereo, soothing in a way. "Not good Emmett, she's not responding to anything we do, Jasper thinks she's in shock." Annoying chimes. "I don't think, I know." The bells sounded annoyed, it didn't suit them.

"Lets not fight, Carlisle will know what to do. But onto a more pressing matters what do we do with her?" The bass sounded more rumbly like a growl. "Once she's out of shock she'll figure out what we are, I don't know Emmett, but it doesn't look good for her." The bells sounded tired, I didn't like it so I decided to try to calm them. "I'm fine." Good, short, simple just what I need to help soothe the tired voice. "WHAT THE HELL!" We stopped abruptly, I didn't like it, it hurt I was going to have bruises. Damn, she's awake, shi.." The bass was cut across by the annoying chimes, "you, girl how long have you been awake? what do you remember?"

I looked up, groggily from her shirt into the eyes of Rosalie Cullen, it was like I was slowly waking from the horrible dream that had consumed me earlier. "Rosalie? What are you doing in my bedroom?" "I told you so" The bells sounded smug. "I'm not in your bedroom, tell me what you remember, now." She sounded angry, and her eyes sparked with fury. "Rose, calm down, she's not in her right mind," a wave of calm settled over me. I guess it was just what I needed because I lost my link with the world for a while.

I woke in a lovely bed, it had smooth white satin sheets and a lovely silver silk canopy. I looked out of an impressive bay window to see little peaks of sunlight filtering through the curtains, also silver. After a quick inspection I found that I was quite alone in the room. It truly was a beautiful room with a nice silver and white theme. There were oak bookshelves lining the wall holding large amounts of very thick boring looking books. A little light spilled out what I was sure was a huge bathroom on the far wall.

The door creaked open slightly and a very pleasant looking woman edged her way in, she was carrying a tray of food. It looked so good and I was starving. "Hello." The woman voice was like liquid silver. What was wrong with these people? Mabey I had brain trauma, I'd go to the hospital later when I got out of this nightmare. My head felt clear though, and that food sure smelled good. "Hello, where am I?" I replied in what I thought was a polite voice, but in this bazzaro land who knew. "You are in Alice and Jaspers bedroom in our house, and my names is Esme." "Oh." I croaked, what was I doing in the bed of two people I didn't know, and wait weren't they related? "Dear, I'm afraid you've had a very traumatic experience, I need you to tell me anything you can remember since you got up this morning."

I just looked at her, huh, why did they keep asking me this? Esme's eyes looked intense, they were the same shade as the deranged Cullen boy's, the same gold. "I didn't dream it, did I? It really happened." Esme looked sad, "please tell me what you can remember." Her voice was like liquid harmony, I felt I could tell her anything and not be judged. It was to much for me, this is the first time I had felt this way since moving to Forks. She felt like my mother. I burst into tears and she held me against her shoulder and let me cry muttering reassurances in my ear with her silver voice. "Please tell me Bella, its very important, what you remember." I looked into her topaz eyes again and knew I could tell her so I began.

"it was just a normal day, Esme, I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and went to school. I, I got my classes and, well, everybody kept staring at me, Forks is so weird." I burst into tears again. "Shh, calm down now, its all right, please continue." She patted my back gently. "Well, I got to my science class and well." I stopped embarrassed, I mean after all how do you break it to someone you don't know's mother that there son is insane, while sitting on there daughters bed and soaking their shirt with tears. "Umm, Esme.." "Yes, Bella." Her voice was tight. "I think I should go home now." Esme looked at me with her unnatural eyes and sighed, "you should eat something, Bella." "I'm not hungry." I lied, I was starting to get nervous now, I think she could tell. "Bella, you don't look well. Carlisle will be home soon, he's a doctor, I think he should see you." Oh God! It was a house of crazy's! They were going to experiment on me and dump my body in a park somewhere. Esme sensed my panic and swiftly walked towards me, to swiftly.

Years later I would look back on that moment and question why I did what I did. Just look at it my way, I had seen a classroom full of people murdered, survived a five story fall, and been abducted by mad doctors, really what would you do? I screamed and ran past Esme to the bay window with the full intention of throwing myself through it to the presumed safety on the other side. I would have succeeded too if a pair of impossibly strong, cold arms hadn't wrapped around me and carried me out of the room and down a flight of stairs, and into a dining room.

A heavenly looking man sat at the table, he wore scrubs and had lovely blond hair. I supposed this must be Carlisle, He greeted me warmly, but really what was I going to say to the man that was about to play with my innards.

**--**

**  
Damn, i'm doing it to you again, cliffhangers who ever knew they could be so much fun. If I were me I'd be killing myself for this, so sorry.**


	4. Alice's thoughts

**I think we need a little clarification, especially since Bella currently has the same IQ as someone that's been hit repeatedly over the head with a blunt, heavy object. Trauma can do that, I think, well it did it to me and I've never been better. So anyway without further ado, Alice's Diary. To prove that yes, there is a plot, its just buried rather deep in the closet right now. knocks on closet door "Plot, are you ready to come out yet?" hystarical screaming from closet, a man/girl voice ansers "leave me alone." Oh well just a bit longer folks.**

**--**

**_Alices Diry._**

**August, 15, 2006.  
**Jasper and I went to the store last night and picked up this really nice two piece nighty... Another time then, Jasper wants me to try it on again.

**August, 16, 2006.  
**Oh, no! I should have been paying more attention. I was just so worried about Jasper, he hasn't been doing well. Long story short Edward massacred his whole biology class except the girl he was trying to kill. Good going Edward. Well, now we have a problem, the girl, Bella, knows about us. Well, actually she doesn't really know about anything right now, she's kind of recovering from shock. Not all there in the head, poor dear, mabey a shopping trip will cheer her up. :).

Carlisle and Esme have her in the kitchen right now, she's in hysterics. She keeps saying please not the park, she might have a fear of pidgins, but like I said, not all there. Jasper's having a time with her, she wont think strait for my sweetie so he cant get anything from panic from her. He went hunting to get away from the screams.

Poor Edward, we went up to Alaska. He couldn't bare the shame and he wants nothing to do with the girl. I hate his little tendencies. He thinks he's helping us by getting away from us, well I can understand Jasper, but really it doesn't matter because the pain he causes the others when he leaves anyway. I don't know what to do with the girl, its obvious were gonna have to kidnap her but what about her father? We got lucky he's away for the weekend on a fishing trip. When he gets back were going to have to find some kind of excuse.

Then there were the bodies. We all got out of there before anymore humans could show up and Edward had a forged nurse pass that said he wasn't in the room at the time, there trying to find out what caused all the damage, there talking about an explosion of some kind. They cant explain Bella. Wait that's it, we tell them that were taking care of her till her father gets back and then we tell her father that she is having so much fun with us that she wants to stay over for a few nights, who knows mabey I really can make this human have fun, hmm, I wonder if she likes make overs?

In that time Carlisle can find some way to fake the girls death, or even kill her. I don't like the idea but we don't have a lot of options. It would be easier to kill her, we could go on living here in Forks, and the girl wouldn't squeal. I hope Edward comes back soon. Rose and Emmett have gone to get human supplies and tie up a few loose ends They might even be hunting, hmm, yes there hunting. Ohhh, Jaspers coming back, Bye!!

--  
**Yes, this ones short its meant to be. Tying up loose ends, its better than an authors note and it gives you a little insight into the rest of their lives in the chaos.**


	5. A little chat

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, the little voices tell me it never will be.

**Grr, sorry about last chapter, going without my insanity sucks, I will continue now.**

**--**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I stared across the table at her, this girl was insane. She kept raving about scalpels, combined with pleas. Did she think we were going to kill her? maybe Edward had hit her on the head with a piece of something in his rampage. Esme sighed and sat down next to me. "Carlisle," she said softly, too quiet for human hearing, "what are we going to do with her?" I shook my head, I was at a loss. Here we had a girl that had gone off the deep end, knew we were not perfectly normal humans and had a famous father that could cause trouble for us. It was quite a dilemma really. Well, if she had a skull fracture it was better I looked at it then leave it untreated.

I stood up in my usual graceful way and walked over to her. She cringed and cowered into her chair. "Please don't do this!" She screamed, I was getting a bit upset now, I had been nothing but friendly with her she had no reason to be afraid. Well, she did but she didn't quite know why yet. "Please I don't want to be a guinea pig." I sat down I didn't know how much more of this I could take, now she was talking about me turning her into a small fluffy rodent.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked. "Your going to do all kinds of evil operations on me, then dump my body in a park, please don't!" She seemed close to tears. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Carlisle!" Esme scolded. "Bella, we are not going to do that to you." I was still chuckling. "Though I do need to see if you have any skull fractures, your, attitude, has been quite absurd lately." Her face changed to shock and then relief, "so your not crazy, mad scientist?" I looked up at her surprised, "What in the world would give you that idea?" "Um," she looked upset, like she had said too much. Esme got nervous again, I was too, though I could hide it. "well, you see, I had this dream and well, I woke up here and you wouldn't let me go and everything's all strange. I just want to go home!" "What was your dream about" I asked smoothly. She looked stricken.

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Ohh, nooo!! He had to ask that. Why that? Hmm, lets see well I had this dream that your kid kind of went demon child and killed everyone in site, then started growling at me. Yes, that would go over well. Sure I wouldn't make any enemies, hell, we would be best friends for life. Besides I still didn't trust them, I mean how the hell did I get here, and why wouldn't they let me go home? Where was Edward anyway? Where were the others? Maybe they had an after school job.

"Where is everyone?" There, maybe I could distract them. They looked annoyed, no such luck then. "Alice is in her room, Rosalie and Emmett are at the store, and Jasper is currently out." He said this in a friendly, warm voice but I could still see the annoyance in his eyes. I didn't care he had given me something to work with that didn't involve the dreams that I would probably need a good psychologist for.

"Where's Edward?" Yes, I was going to take any thing I could get, perhaps they would send me home when they found I could make coherent sentences. "Edward is staying with some friends of ours north of here, he left this afternoon." His voice sounded cool, collected but with an undercurrent of something. I got nervous again. To distract myself I started looking around the lovely kitchen again, brass pots and pans, a gleaming stainless steel refrigerator and stove. The counter top looked like some kind of expensive stone.

"Bella, please, I know a lot of people have been asking you about your dream, but you see odd dreams are a symptom of a skull fracture. Your father sent you here this afternoon after you hit your head and passed out. I think you might have one and I would really like to know your dream, however bad it was, to see if it matches any of the symptoms." Carlisle sounded so calm. I on the other hand collapsed into my chair. I had a brain skull fracture, well that explained the hallucinations. "How long do I have to live?" I could here the deadness in my voice. He looked shaken, and oddly, guilty. "Bella dear, its just a skull fracture, your not going to die. if I hear what your dream was about I could tell what part of your brain was effected and I can fix you." He looked sad. At that moment the door opened and a blond haired beauty walked in.

I remembered him from lunch, his name was Jasper. He looked at me and smiled, "feeling better, Bella?" I smiled at him, I felt so calm around him, unnaturally calm. I nodded at the brass bell sound that was his voice. He chucked, and looked at Carlisle. "So, dad, Have you told her yet?" "Actually son she was just about to tell us her dream, isn't that right Bella?" I nodded again, all my will power seemed to have left with the arrival of Jasper.

"I was in science class, and, well," I got nervous again. "Bella, nothing you say will offend us." Jasper's calm voice melted my fear instantly. "Well, Edward was there," they got that pained look again. The calm remained though so I continued. "well, I know this is going to sound weird but he kept glaring at me then going into this kind of trance like mode. Look I'm not making any since, I'll just stop now." "No, please continue Bella." Carlisle croaked. "Why?" Jasper sounded impatient, "She already knows why make her relive that. "Bella come here, Alice and I want to talk to you." His brass bells were angry.

"Jasper," Carlisle sounded angry too. "We may as well give her the full story." Jasper again. "She should at least understand why she was attacked." I gasped, oh God! Was it real! Had I really been attacked? Had all that horrible stuff really happened? And what were they going to do to me now? I _knew_ there son was a _monster_, after all. Would they kill me? Maybe they would let me go if I promised not to tell anybody, yes, that's what I would do. "Please," my voice broke not good, I was shaking too. "Please I promise I wont tell anybody, just let me go, please." "We're really sorry Bella." Esme's voice sounded like a death toll. I broke down. laying on the floor sobbing I didn't hear Jasper walk over to me. He picked me up and carried me to the room I was in before, their room.

--

Alice sat on the edge of the bed like a little porcelain statue, her eyes were sad. "Hello Bella," she looked at me briefly, I don't think she liked me very much. Jasper pulled me down beside her, then sat down himself. I was in the middle. "Bella, you saw what Edward did, didn't you?" It was a question but I don't think Alice expected an answer. "Was it real Alice? Did he really kill all those people?" "Yes," she sighed the word. "_Why_? Does he do this often!?" I was so shocked, they sounded as if they were used to this, as if it were no big deal that thirty something kids had just been killed. I wondered how many times they had to finnish off the survivors of there little massacres, and felt like throwing up. "Bella, there is no easy way to tell you this so I'll just spit it out... Bella, we're vampires."

There was a buzzing silence in the room after Jaspers little confession. Then I did the worst thing I could do in my current, held hostage by psychos situation, I laughed. Yes, I just sat there laughing while they stared at me with there liquid honey eyes. Jasper sighed, "Bella I can understand how you would think we were lying, but I was being serious." He looked so sad, I almost felt sorry for him, almost. "So what your going to drain me dry now, or are you saving me for later?" I scoffed at him.

He sighed, "Bella, I'm being completely serious, we are vampires, and no we are not going to kill you." Alice shifted a bit, Jasper glanced at her and frowned. "Bella, you are going to have to stay here. I'm sorry about that, but we cant have anyone knowing about us." So they were kidnapping we. "aren't people going to get a little suspicious when I just vanish?" I growled. I cant believe I was angry, I was in mortal danger. I was in a house full of complete wakkos who thought they were vampires, wakkos that went on regular killing sprees. I mean come on, what the _hell_. I had to admit they had a lot of strangeness about them, but that could just be my over reactive mind, or my fractured skull.

"Carlisle is making a death certificate for you." Oh, no. Wrong thing to say Jasper, really wrong thing to say. I leapt to my feet and took off. I have to pride myself I almost got to the door, what, I'd like to see _you_ do better. Alice hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, she didn't look at me either. I glared up at Jasper, "Let me go, now!" The angry tears had started. "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. We have to make the certificate so everyone else thinks your dead." "So what are you going to do with ME?!" I screamed. "We don't know that yet." Oh goodie, they didn't have a plan yet. I guess not many people usually survive their killing sprees. Alice finally stood up from the bed, "Bella, I'll take you to your new room." I just glared at her. "Fine" I spat.

--

**Well, what do you think? Yes, I know Alice is a little odd, but what you have to concrete is that this is probably what they were like before Edward fell in love with her. Their just scared.**


	6. Vain Comfort

**Chapter 6: Vain Comfort.**

**Disclaimer:** I was just informed that, no, you can't win the rights to Twilight from scratchcards, so I guess I'm out of luck.

**Yay, eight reviews! Joygasim! Alice tries to cheer Bella up with a make over, poor Alice.  
On another note I don't think I space out my paragraphs very well, lets see what I can do about that. I also decided to start adding the titles to the top.  
Fate was conspiring not to get this chapter to you. There have been, problems, with the power. -Breaks into sobs.- I had such a good chapter written, all lost. I had to rewright, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**--**

She took me down to the basement, the _basement_ I tell you! Hello, Alex I'll take torture chamber cliche's for 500 please.

She had cleared out a space for me amid the various clothes and knickknacks that seemed to range from the late 1800s to today. There was a little bed, comfortable looking but still. There was also a little night stand with a lamp. The lamp looked like it had real gold on it. I glared down at the light blue blanket on the bed, and this seemed to make Alice uncomfortable.

"I know the room is terrible, its the only one without windows though." She brightened suddenly, "don't worry Bella, we'll go shopping some time and get you something better to fix the room up with." She continued to ramble on about wall paper and moldings, some of the things she said were in different languages, I didn't ask I really didn't want to know.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Alice glared at it, it had stopped her in mid sentence about chandeliers. "Come in," she growled. The door opened and Jasper entered, he took a look around my cell and raised an eyebrow. "Alice, did you do this?" Alice glared at him as if he had just mortally offended her, he probably had. "Jasper, honey, do you think I did this?" Her voice was like the nectar of a Venus fly trap, with the same results I supposed.

Jasper looked uncomfortable, good, I hope she snapped his head off. This was quite unlike me to wish harm to anyone, but I had to remind myself these were my captors. Alice was still looking at him expectantly, "of course not dear, um, unless you did, it looks nice, really." He was babbling and looked ready to run.

Alice growled, a low sound deep in her throat, it made my blood run cold. Jasper grimaced. "Well, I'm glad you like it so much, Jasper, but no I didn't design this, Esme did." Jasper looked relived, and I felt a tension leave the air. "Its only temporary of course," a musical silver voice drifted down the stairs, I glared up at it. Jasper smiled at me, "Well, Bella, it looks like your going to be staying here for a while so do you want anything?" He had the sweetest face, but I still hated him.

"Do you intend to feed your prisoner?" I snarled. Alice sighed, "look Bella, I know you don't like us very much at the moment but I'm sure in time we can be good friends. Just give us a little time." Jasper chucked, "yeah, Bella we might just come to grow on you." I gave him a royal death glare, the words if looks could kill come to mind. Jasper seemed to feel my malice and he backed off. "Well, seeing as how I haven't been human for close to two hundred years I have no earthly idea what you would want to eat Bella, why don't you fill me in."

I glared at the ground, "do you have any chicken?" He smiled flashing more of those perfect supermodel, brilliant white teeth. Damn, why did the psychopaths all have to be so good looking. I felt a blush coming on, and glared even harder at the floor. "I'll see if I can find you any, or, would you rather have some kind of fast food?" He looked hopeful at the thought, I suppose the only thing he knew how to cook was baby hearts.

"Yeah, sure, Mcdonalds then." Actually a burger did sound pretty good, but hell, if I was going to die I was going to do it on a full stomach. "I want a Bigmac, with fries and a Coke, got it?" He snapped to attention and gave me a real army salute, he then disappeared up the stairs at inhumanly fast speeds. "I'll be right back, just don't eat Alice while I'm gone."

I grumbled something about stupid psychotic vampires and turned to stare at Alice, she was staring into space with a blank look on her face, oh, joy. Her lips were moving in silent speech and she would shake her head slightly every once in a while, she seemed to be having some kind of fit. I mentally put her down as one of the ones to keep an extra close eye on.

Her head snapped up and she took in a gulp of air. "Oh, Bella sorry about that, I have visions sometimes, I see the future." _Sure_ you do... Yes, stay away from the short one, check.

I stared at her skeptically, she didn't really think she could see the future, did she? Heaven help me, please.

She smiled at me in a very unappealing way, "Oh, Bella its going to be so wonderful, I just saw myself giving you the most amazing makeover." Dream on crazy one, dream on." She seemed oblivious to my silent protest as she grabbed my arm and drug me to the nearest bathroom.

As I stared into my new torture chamber I came to the conclusion, yes they did intend to torture me, joy.

--

**Thirty minutes and much screaming later.**

I stared across the bathroom at it, the hell spawn demon bitch that was the object of the terror that had been inflicted upon me. I could fell the weight of the rollers on my head, there was a curing iron lost somewhere in the mass that I once called hair. I clutched my half-painted, half smeared face in horror. It stood there calmly looking back at me with the saddest expression on its maniacal face. An object of torture was still held in its clawed hand, I could feel the waves of heat coming from it.

The bathroom/purgatory was fogged with hairspray, or evil, and it was causing me to loose my thoughts. I had just burst across the room while it had been trying to find some new poison to rub into my over saturated hair. I had been looking for escape while It fed on the innocent little pink Q-tips that now lay crushed and mangled in the sink. their hair was half ripped out and they were covered in multicolored gels and creams.

The horned beast appeared calm and reserved as it stared at me, menace deep in its evil amber eyes, one hand still held the heat inducing weapon the other a tiny pair of scissors.

"Bella, come back here we are not even nearly done with your hair." I stared deep into the eyes of Satan and knew I only had one option left, I took it. "The power of Christ compels you!" I screamed, throwing a hand mirror at the thing. While it was distracted, or writhing in holy agony, I ran as fast as my clumsy body allowed down the stairs to my prison.

--

**Five minutes later in my cell.**

I stared in fear at the door, there was the sound of pleading coming from the other side, they were coming to get me. "Bella, please open the door, Alice is sorry if she harmed you in any way." Ha, Carlisle, there is no way in hell I'm opening that door. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I thought you _liked_ the Moca-passion scented one." The demons voice made me shiver and I pushed the night stand harder against the door.

"Hey, Bella, open up. I brought your food." The calm ones voice soothed me and made me more open for persuasion. "Come on now Bella, we're not going to hurt you, just open the door, just a little, for me." How could I deny that wonderful voice? I took another step closer to the door and shoved my bed out of the way, how I had managed to get it up the stairs I will never know. I removed the night stand and opened the door a crack.

He stood there right in front of me with his peace offering of fries, he truly was an angel. "Is the small one here?" I whispered, he chuckled. "No, Alice left to get a new line of shampoos for you." I gave a little scream in the back of my through, he seemed to sense my distress. "Don't worry Bella, we wont let her do anything to you." I stared at him disbelievingly, but it was so easy to be distracted by that face.

Just then Alice edged by me into the room, I screamed and she flew at blinding speed down the bottom of the staircase. "Bella, I'm really sorry about your makeup, I'll fix it I promise," I went into a minor panic attack. Jasper caught me as I fell and the strangest sensation washed over me. He carried me over to the bed and sat me down on it. I was still dazed and now curious, what had been that weird feeling he had hit me with? Then, I knew.

Slowly I looked over at him, had he just tried to make me happy? Oh, no, bad idea Jasper. I think my eyes actually flashed. His smile shrunk, and Alice took cover. The world seemed to tremble or that could just be him, he looked genially frightened. "Bella?" His voice shook, "I just thought you needed to calm down that's all. You were kind of going psycho bitch, ya know?" He took a few steps back. "Bella?" I took a step towards him.

Just then the door opened, Emmett stood there with a football under his arm and a fading smile on his face. "Jasper, why are you cowering in a corner?" I took advantage of his distracted state and leapt on him, tearing a huge chunk of his, oh-kiss-me-I'm-blond, hair out. He shrieked, pushed me off, and fled up the stairs past a bewildered Emmett. Alice seemed to think this was the safest option and quickly followed him.

Emmett still stood at the top of the stairs tossing the ball from one hand to the other as he stared at me. "So, umm, anyway Bells, whatever he did, remind me not to do it." With that he closed my prison's door.

--

**Hehe, I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank _jo schmoe_, for the idea of Jasper trying to make her happy. Don't forget to review people, for your own sake, the monkeys are getting hungry and I don't know how much longer I can hold them off.**


	7. Plans

**Chapter 7. Plans.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own it, the characters would probably flee from me if I did.

**14 reviews wow, that's more than I expected. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I got rather carried away with _Holidays with the Cullens_. Its a bit more in character than this fic, it also has a more peaceful Bella.**

**--**

I remember my head hitting the pillow, then darkness.

I was awoke to the most horrible sound I think I'd ever heard, it was a sort of screeching, grating sound that hurt my ears. "Jasper! What did you do that for?" A bass hollow boom drifted down the stairs to me. "Its not my fault if you get in the way of my knife when I'm trying to chop onions." Jaspers usual brass bells sounded annoyed, "and you can quit with the anger please Emmett, your giving me a headache."

There was a sudden gasp of breath from both of them then Jaspers anxious voice. "Oh, what do we tell Esme when she sees this?" There was silence in the upper story, then a floor board creaked. "Oh, crap! I hear her. Quick Emmett take it out back and throw it in the creek!" There was the sound of rushing footsteps and then silence.

I thought they had both left at first then someone started whistling Dixi above me as they paced back and forth. There was a rustling sound like someone was looking in a cabinet for something. There was the sound of metal on metal then a chopping sound started, at least I think it could be described as a chopping sound, it was really fast.

I sat back and shook my head, it hurt. What had _happend_ to me yesterday? I had gone to school, and, oh, yeah... I was starting to think the whole moving to Forks thing was a bad idea. God my head hurt, maybe Jasper would give me something for it he seemed nice enough, for a crazed killer. I groaned as I sat up from the little bed. "Bella? Are you feeling better?" Aww, bless his little black heart he actually sounded concerned. "Jasper?" I rasped, I didn't even question how he had heard my small noise, I just didn't care anymore, it wasn't worth the fight.

I heard Jasper's footsteps at the top of the stairs. "Bella, your not going to jump me if I open this door, are you?" I smiled at the thought and my head gave another angry throb. "No," I choked. The door opened a crack and my little living space was flooded with light from the sunlight living room. Jasper's profile appeared blocking the light again. "Bella, what's wrong with you? You don't feel so good." I just decided Jasper was magical and knew everything, it was easier than trying to make since of his sentence.

"Jasper my head hurts really bad. Could you please get me some Tylenol?" Jasper smiled at me, sure Bella. I hope your in a better mood today, Alice said you would be." He had moved out into the hall but I could still hear him. "You know, you really upset her last night. She was only trying to help you." He laughed, I could hear him coming back towards me. "I know she can be rather, pushy, but that's just her way. I know you will be quite happy here Bella." I just moaned again. He smiled and handed me the pills and a glass of water.

I quickly swallowed the pills and savored the water, it was strawberry flavored. "That's Emmett's little joke, he saw the water-flavoring thing advertised on T.V and decided we just _had_ to have one. I guess it might come in handy now though." I looked up at him, he had a warm smile on his face and humor danced behind his honeysuckle eyes. "You seem to have more control of your emotions today, I thought _I_ was going to loose it yesterday." "Yeah, I don't feel good at all. Jasper. um, Jasper, you would tell me the truth right?" He looked at me surprised, "yes." "What is your family going to do to me?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Bella, we haven't completely decided on that yet. We had a meeting last night and here is how it stands, I want you to be paid off for your silence." I stared at him shocked but he continued, "Rosalie, she... She has a different idea. Emmett and Alice want you to stay here and live with us." I thought back to the nightmarish time I had in the bathroom last night and shuttered, Alice got _scary _when it came to fashion.

"Carlisle and Esme think that we should commit you to a mental asylum in Denver." I made a little squeak of protest, that was worse than the Alice scenario. He looked over at me, "I don't like that idea either and its four against two, so that won't happen." He looked determined and his eyes had darkened.

"Alice is very against that idea too, she has her reasons." He laughed and his eyes lightened again. "No one makes Alice angry without consequences." He had a fond, far away look on his face. "Emmett thinks you would be fun to have around and I admit having a human around might be helpful." I frowned, he was talking about the whole 'vampire' thing again. He looked up at me suddenly, "you still don't believe me but I can show you." He stood swiftly, "follow me."

He lead me just out of my room and into the hall, sunlight was streaming in through the huge glass wall. I looked over to him, and gasped. He was spectacular, rainbows glistened off his arms and face and danced from the pores of his skin. He gave me his warm smile again, "now do you believe me?" I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, this was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, nothing _human_ could cause this effect. "Jasper? What?"

"We vampires don't burn in the sun as most legends believe, but as you can see we cant go out in it either." I was still staring at him in awe. "What makes it sparkle?" He smiled at me again. "Our venom, it catches light easily." He flashed his shimmering teeth, "see?" He seemed to be waiting for an answer, I was just staring at him. "venom?" I finally managed to choke out. "Yes, venom. It immobilizes our prey with pain if they somehow manage to escape. It's also is how we make other vampires."

I shuttered at the thought, venomous vampires ugh, and my headache was still throbbing. I glanced over at the kitchen where a gleaming pile of finely chopped onions waited. "I hope you like it, we don't really know what humans eat." I looked away from the onions and scowled, he looked slightly hurt. "You don't like it?" I sighed, "Jasper your supposed to put those in something, like soup or a roast."

He smiled again, "oh, so witch would you rather have." I decided to keep the vampire out of the kitchen, if I was going to have to eat it I was going to make sure it was edible. "Don't worry about it Jasper, I can cook." He looked relived, but he frowned. "You shouldn't have to do that though." I laughed at the look on his face, a mix between relief and pain. "Jasper, really it's no problem, I like cooking for myself."

He brightened up. "Well, then, just tell me if you need anything." I made my way to the kitchen and he followed right behind. As easy as it was to like Jasper he sill had his faults. "Would you mind not trailing me around like that, its kind of creepy." He stopped to let me get ahead a few paces then continued to follow me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to watch you though." I rolled my eyes, great, I was being baby-sat. I decided to try and make him squirm a bit.

"So, you eat humans, I suppose that's interesting?" He scowled, "no actually my family and I eat animals." I smiled up at him, it wasn't a nice smile. "I suppose I can see how you would look at us that way." He seemed to be getting angry, though his calm facade didn't falter.

"No, Bella. We eat animals, lynx is my favorite actually." I turned from the stove to look at him, was he being serious? "You hunt lynxes!?" He would be shredded to pieces, ripped limb from limb. A wave of calm came over me and I went back to my soup mix adding a handful of onions, they felt like soggy powder.

"How do you not get hurt?" My back was still to him so I didn't see his expression. "Bella, it takes a lot to hurt a vampire, we're like marble." I glanced over to him and he smiled. "What's Alice's favorite?" I didn't know if I really wanted to know, "Dingo." He had the funniest Australian accent, not bad just funny.

The back door burst open and a shimmering Emmett came running in like a pack of wild dogs were on his heel. "She saw the knife," He panted. Jasper groaned and pushed Emmett towards the stairs, "quick, maybe Rosalie will hide you." Emmett nodded and ran up the stairs. The back door slammed open again to admit Esme, she looked terrifying. Calm waves flowed from Jasper but they seemed to be having little effect on her, they were however putting me to sleep.

"Jasper," I groaned, "your making me sleepy." The calm waves stopped, "sorry, Bella." A wave of adrenaline coerced through me and I jumped, unfortunately this caused the whole pot of boiling soup to fly off the stove and towards the floor. It never made it, Esme stood there holding the pot. Without gloves! She set it back on the stove. "Hello, dear. Are you feeling better today?" Her cool hand brushed across my forehead and I jumped.

"You seem at a normal temperature, how are you feeling though?" Jasper sat up in his chair where he had been slouching away from the wrath that was Esme. "She had a headache, I gave her some pills, she's feeling better now." Esme nodded, "why is she cooking her own food?" She seemed angry again, Esme was a lot like a lion I decided. Jasper looked uncomfortable and the feeling radiated around the spacious and bright kitchen.

"I tried to fix food for her but honestly Esme, I don't remember how. I could fix her journey bread?" The thoughts of rock hard bread did not help my appetite. "Really, its fine Esme, I like to cook for myself." Esme turned her smoldering gaze from Jasper to me, Jasper looked grateful, now I just had to survive.

"Are you sure dear, I could fix you something?" I shook my head, "no thank you, Esme. I'm almost done anyway, and thanks for saving my soup." "Any time, dear." She threw another angry look to her son that said 'this is not over' then turned and crept up the stairs.

I turned to look at him, he looked scared. "Sorry about that." He was whispering. "She is usually very nice, but you see the knife that Emmett broke was very special to her, she won it from a catalog back in the 50's." I stared at him in shock, Esme could not be more than twenty.

He smiled again, "we don't age, Bella. I'm nearly two hundred years old." I sighed and turned back to my now ready soup.

"Are there any more secret vampire things I need to know about." My tone was mild but I really was interested, after all how many times do you meet a real live mythical creature? He smiled, my mild tone had not fooled him. "Some vampires have strong traits that they carry over from there human life, these traits get intensified when they become vampires. Me for example, I'm an empath, I can feel and control the emotions of those around me."

I had thought so, damn vampire and his feeling controlling powers. "My wife Alice also has a special power, she can see into the future, she gets glimpses of things that might happen if someone makes a decision." Hold on, backup, his _wife_, "she's your wife?" He smiled, "yes, we have been happily married for seventy years now." (A/N. I have no idea how long they have been married, this sounded right.)

I frowned, that was just too weird. "So anyway are there any more special powers your family can do?" I was excited now, this was kind of cool. He smiled, "Edward can read minds." My blood froze, he suddenly looked stricken. "Oh, Bella I'm sorry I didn't think..." I cut him off, "no, its fine Jasper, really." Had he been reading my mind? Perhaps he had enjoyed the thoughts going through my head as I watched him kill my biology class. The sick freak.

"Bella, if it means anything to you, he cant read your mind." I looked up at him he was frowning and leaning against a counter. That thought did comfort me but I was still upset. "Bella, would you like to hear more about what vampires can do?" I brightened up at that, Jasper sure knew how to make me happy. I nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, Jasper I really would, your fascinating." He laughed, "glad to be so entertaining for you. Would you like me to turn cartwheels now?"

I could tell the sarcasm in his voice but I had to admit I really would. "Hmm, things about vampires," he mused. "Well, we cant sleep, ever," this grabbed my attention, "you really can't sleep?" "Not a wink," he chuckled at the expression on my face.

"But don't you get tired? What do you _do_ all night?" I was so full of questions, he smiled again. "Yes, we get tired but not the sleepy kind of tired, the thirstier we get the more exhausted we get. As for what we do, Emmett loves video games, he is currently obsessed with the Halo series. (A/N. -shutters- not Halo, anything but Halo.)

I personally love reading, I enjoy histories and biographies the most. Rose fixes cars, ours or others that she fishes out of junkyards, she sells those later. Esme knits, she likes to make blankets and such for Carlisle's patents.

Carlisle studies, or works nights at the hospital in Seattle. Alice, she usually shops online, or terrorizes neighboring countries with her army of credit cards.

He paused and looked uncomfortable, "then, there's Edward." He stopped and looked quickly at me, judging my expression. Another unneeded wave of calm spread over me. "Please, continue." I could put aside anything I felt for the vampire that had tried to murder me, that is, if I could learn what he did in his sleepless nights.

Jasper shifted. "Edward likes to walk, he usually goes to a meadow in the woods. He says the constellations are easier to see there." I could actually see Edward doing that, a lost boy, wandering through the night with a sad, torn face, eyes to the heavens.

Jasper smiled, "would you like to hear something else?" His eyes were dancing, like he was about to laugh. "yeah, anything." "We don't have to breath." I leapt to my feet, this was awesome! "Really!? No breathing?" He laughed and nodded, "it makes swimming really easy." "How long can you hold your breath?" He looked thoughtful, "I've never tested it more than a few hours but probably forever. It is really irritating though, you cant smell or talk." His grimace made me laugh.

"You vampires can do anything." "Almost," He agreed. There was a bang at the door that made me jump. Jasper gracefully got off his chair and went over to the door opening it. There stood a pile of shopping bags, rugs and cans of paint. The bag/rug/paint monster walked into the room and deposited itself on the kitchen table, regurgitating a beaming Alice.

"Hi, Bella. I'm back and I brought stuff to fix your room!" Her eyes suddenly turned cold. She was glaring up and down my body with a disapproving and somewhat livid glare. I glanced down at myself and found the cause of her disappointment, I was still in the same gore spattered clothes from yesterday. "Bathroom, now." She seemed to be on the point of some Alice-like breakdown, I didn't think I just ran to bathroom fearing for my life.

Alice joined me two minutes later, arms full of a pile of clothes. I could hear Rosalie yelling from upstairs. "My clothes wont fit you Bella, so we're going to have to use some of Rosalie's." Alice said in a smug voice. Rosalie was shrieking from upstairs it was something about human stink and hand crafted leather.

Alice had finally managed to give me a make over, and now that I was calmer it wasn't so bad, though I still think I needed a priest. There was an aura of evil in the air when she pulled out the rollers.

She had dressed me in a somewhat simple dress, it was still the most expensive thing from the remaining pile. Rosalie had come into the bathroom earlier and snatched an armful of clothes, Alice had not been happy but had not complained.

Then we had gone back to my basement room and I had sat on a chair while she had buzzed around the room making changes and adjustments. She said that she would paint the room tomorrow, she had wanted to paint it while I was sleeping but I had thoroughly shot down that idea. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I would wake up tomorrow with a blue room.

Jasper had come down later with a bowl of something that smelled like it had died several years ago and been buried under the decomposing body of a cat. "it's stoat soup, Esme made it," was all he would tell me. he looked thoroughly repulsed and slightly sick by the, _food_. I had taken one bite and had quickly decided I would rather die of starvation than put that in my mouth ever again.

Emmett had come into the room five minutes later with a bag of McDonalds, I had never felt so grateful to him.

--

It's late, I've been up most of the night. I don't think any of the Cullens are home, there is no noise in the house above me. I have come up with a plan, I'm going to try to escape. Yes, I know that the Cullens might not be such bad people but who knows when they might decide to ship me off to a mental institute.

--

I snuck up the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps as best I could. I tried the door and to my surprise it was unlocked, maybe they thought I would need to go to the bathroom or something. I took a look around me and didn't see anyone, the place must be deserted.

I smiled at my good luck and tiptoed out of my prison letting the door shut softly behind me. The living room was dark but from the light of the moon I could see the shinny black wall that was the flat screen t.v. that I knew to be Emmett's baby.

I grinned at the memory of seeing him playing a highly competitive racing against Jasper while I was being drug through the living room by Alice to be primped some more in another of the houses many bathrooms.

I was still smiling as I walked through the moonlit kitchen, the smile changed to terror when I heard a deep rumbling laugh.

--

I jumped almost out of my skin and turned sharply around, there stood Emmett, he was sitting on one of the stiff backed chairs that matched the dining table. "Hey Bells, trying to beak curfew?"

I heard Jasper laugh from somewhere in the shadows. They had _known_! But _how_? Oh, Alice's vision's of course. I sank to the ground in horror, what were they going to do to me?

"Bella, I'm a little disappointed in you, I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." I stared in absolute terror into the patch of darkness that Alice's voice had come from. "Alice, please, let me go. I swear I will not tell a single soul about you or your family, please." I was on my knees now, the cold tile of the kitchen felt good on my overheated skin, I was crying and compleatly terrified.

"Bella?" Jasper had come up behind me, he placed one of his cold hands on my back. I sobbed harder and Esme walked out of the dark living room I had thought abandoned, they had been watching me this whole time. "You poor dear." She pulled me into a hug, Jasper still had his hand on my back, calm seemed to flow from it.

Carlisle walked in through the door I had been intending to use, "Bella, we're sorry about this, truly we are." He looked sadly at me and turned to Alice and Emmett, he began talking to fast for me to understand what he was saying.

They nodded and Jasper sent a wave of lethargy through me, I collapsed against Esme and knew no more.

--

**Darn me, I've gone and got people confused, I would like to clear it up. **

**first, Yes Bella is acting crazy, she is going to calm down but I'm having so much fun wrighing her like this. **

**S****econd, Yes Edward is coming back, eventually, no I'm not going to tell you what chapter.**

**Third, I know Bella is very excepting of Edward, its not like she has anything against vampires, nor will she when she finally excepts that they are indeed vampires and not psychopaths holding her hostage to kill her in a cruel and painful manner. **

**Bella is starting to except that, no she is not going anywhere so she had better get used to Mcdonalds, and -shiver- Esme's cooking. **

**Also you might want to consider the time line, This has all happened over one day, with the exception of this chapter. Bella had only hours ago seen a whole classroom full of people die, horribly. Been abducted by people that keep telling her she can never go home, not to mention that they think their vampires. Then she was subjected to a horrendous makeover. If you must know she is still in a form of shock, just not as deep as when Jasper first found her. As you can see with a good nights sleep she greatly improves, though she still doesn't trust the Cullens. I wouldn't really either. **

**So I hope that has cleared things up for anybody that was lost, I know its been one heck of a ride. I enjoy all opinions, please tell me how to make it better, truly I'm lost.  
Oh, and be sure to check out my polls.****  
****  
If your looking for something a little more serious check out, Killing your soulmate for love, my first fanfic.**

I would also like to thank _amobutterfly25_ for all the kind reviews, you all should really stop by her page to read _stuck in the closet_ its hilarious. Also thanks to _Adorkable91, jo schmoe, silver drip, gemini169, TwilightFan2010, tiamat100, storyforme, serinity818._ Thank you all the kind reviewers, I will get to reading you fics just as soon as I catch my breath.


	8. To Hide

Chapter 8: To Hide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I do however own two vampires. -You hear the sound of crying coming from the bacement.- I might just have to capture Jasper to add to my little collection.

There was an explosion in my inbox, 26 new messages, correction 28, all regarding Vanished, most of them reviews. I have never had that much mail in one night. As thanks I'll be posting this before I update Holidays with the Cullens.  
:) I'm up to 27 reviews now, thank you.  
This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever had to cut down a tree with a handsaw. Damn trees, damn handsaws.

I am so sorry about my lack of update, you know how it goes, that little ugly thing called life comes up and kicks you in the balls.

Oh and make sure to check out my poll.

I am so sorry guys, I truly am embarrassed by how long it has taken me to update.

I awoke to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock Alice had gotten me yesterday, It was 9:00 in the morning.

I groaned and rolled over on my bed and with a painful thump hit the floor. Oh yeah, I wasn't in my bed. I looked around at my now painted blue room and sighed, I had told her not to paint my room while I was sleeping. I shivered as I thought back to last night.

I wondered just how angry the Cullens were, and what they were going to do to me. Surly they wouldn't still want me around, not after trying, and failing to break out.

I heard a light prancing on the stairs that could only mean Alice, I smiled to myself, I had been here three days now and I already knew how their footsteps sounded, but, really with Alice that was a survival tactic.

The door to my little room opened and she came prancing down with yet another shopping bag, it had a French name on it. "Hi, Bella. I got you more clothes so we wouldn't have to steal Rosalie's."

I groaned and pulled myself back onto the bed, I think I had bruised my shin. Rosalie's shriek came from upstairs "That's right Alice, you are not getting into my closet again." Alice looked like someone had eaten her puppy. "Don't worry, I'll get that straitened out with Rose. She has the cutest outfits..." Alice went on to describe, at great detail, a whole list of the most 'it' designer fashions and their exact locations in Rosalie's closet.

I slowly stood and walked over to the rack bolted to a wall behind a Japanese screen. Alice had made this in about ten minutes, she called it my temporary closet. She had gotten on the phone a short while later with a contractor, it sounded like she was speaking German.

I found a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a light purple tank-top, I found them suitable but Alice would surly have a fit.

Alice glanced up at me as I walked out from behind the screen, she had a tiny silver cell phone in her hand and seemed anxious. "Hello Bella," her eyes flickered over my clothes and she frowned. "Go change Bella, don't come out till your presentable." I sighed and marched back behind the screen but I kept an ear out for her conversation.

"Yes, she is here. No. No. Well, Emmett likes her and Jasper seems to be getting along well with her, he has to keep hunting a lot though, the bloodlust is starting to get to him. No, well yes, a little but really she's not as bad as I thought she would be, she's mad that Emmett's spending so much time with her. Oh, Edward, no. No one blames you, I don't even think Bella will when she sees how you really are."

I stopped listening, she was talking to that boy about me. Her brother, Edward. I really didn't have much against him, Jasper had told me how hard self control was. He had added that Edward had said that my blood had been so much better smelling to him than any other.

I still couldn't believe that Alice was talking so causally about me in the same room. I was ripped out of my thoughts by the next words out of the ADHD pixie's mouth.

"Yeah, she's right here actually, would you like to talk to her?" I felt my body freeze as I heard the sound of Alice's footsteps grow closer towards the screen. "Bella, are you decent yet? There's someone who wants to talk to you."

I quickly threw my arms into the baby doll shirt, pink with horrible fake diamonds on the front spelling hot. I had already pulled on a pair of black designer jeans that clung in all the right places to show off my non existent curves.  
I rushed out from the screen to meet Alice and the cell phone. "Alice, are you sure I should talk to him?" I heard a faint chuckle from the other end of the line. "Bella, please just talk to him." Her eyes were pleading, she obviously missed her brother very much. I hesitantly picked the phone from her fingers and held it to my ear. "Hello"  
There was the sound of static on the other end, he had probably let out a held breath on the other end. "Isabella?" He sounded really torn, and somewhat scared. "Please, just call me Bella." Alice smiled at me, even in the dim light of my room her teeth sparkled.  
"Bella then, please, can you forgive me?" He sounded desperate, like he had been cornered. Could I forgive him? it seemed petty and childish not to, after all he hadn't done anything on purpose. "There's nothing to forgive, you didn't really do anything to me." This was true, in the physical since at least, I wasn't so sure about the mental yet.  
"I.." His voice faltered and he seemed even more upset. "Don't you think I'm a monster?" This sounded like a well worn internal argument, one of those personal demons you hear about. He had probably been struggling for a while with what he had done to my class. "No, umm, Edward." It felt right to say his name, more like a conversation than, whatever this was.  
"Jasper explained some things to me, and, well I know about the, thirst. I know that... That, thing in biology was not, you." I heard a faint growl over the phone.  
"But that is me, Bella, what I really am." Alice snatched the phone from me. "Edward, stop this!" She shrieked into the phone. "You are not a monster, how many times do we have to tell you this before you will believe us? Even Bella agrees that you are not-a-monster, so you had better stop beating yourself up and get your skinny ass home this instant." She seemed to be hyperventilating and sparks of fury flew from her eyes.  
I feared for the shag carpet, it looked like it might go up in flame at any minute.  
"Do you have any idea what you have done to Esme? what about Jasper and I? hmm, have you thought about that even once? All Emmett does is sit around moping, that or he tries to distract himself with video games or Bella's company!" I swear I saw her breath fire, the room had seemed to heat up too.  
There was silence in the other end of the line, I thought he had hung up for a moment. "I'm sorry Alice, I really am. I have to go now." There was a soft click and then dial tone. Alice hissed and stomped her foot, there was a crunching sound from her fist.  
Her eyes opened wide in shock and she slowly opened her fist to reveal a fine sliver powder on her palm.  
We stared down in shock at the remains of what was once an expensive cell phone. There was a commotion up stairs, "Alice!" I could feel the waves of panic washing off Jasper. "Alice, what did you break?" "Bella, are you OK?" Emmett sounded scared. The door to the basement was ripped off its hinges by a panicked Jasper, Emmett slammed past him into the room. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over to me, when they saw that I was still breathing they started laughing. "Alice, what did you break?" Jasper's voice was different now, a hint of humor in his bell voice.  
Alice showed him the handful of powder and they laughed. "Edward is going to kill you, he spent weeks making us those phones." Alice grimaced and stared at the ground.  
"Are you hungry Bella?" Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts about a certain bronze haired vampire, my stomach answered for me with a low growl. Jasper looked queasy all of the sudden. "Esme fixed you potato pie, I don't know how good it's going to be though, she didn't peel the potatoes first." Emmett smiled at Jasper's words, "lets go Bella"  
He grabbed me under the arms and picked me up like I weighed nothing. As he carried me towards the kitchen I could hear Jasper mumble something to Alice, she replied with a shake of her head and Jasper frowned. He walked up the stairs towards his room, Alice just looked at the floor she looked sad again.  
I was sat on one of the kitchen chairs, which was pushed in by Emmett. The air had an awful smell to it, like smoke but there were no black clouds to be seen. Emmett smiled evilly again and blurred to the counter were a very proud looking Esme stood, pie in hand.  
It did not smell good.  
Emmett grabbed the pie from an indignant Esme and sat it down in front of me, the smell nearly made me gag and the crust was black. I hesitantly picked up my fork and poked it, the whole thing went flat. (A/N: I have never had potato pie, nor have I ever seen it, nor am I actually sure it even exist. Bear with me please.) "Umm, thanks, Esme." She beamed at me and I took a small bite of the now flat and soupy looking pie. It was horrible! I managed to swallow it and looked up at Esme, she was standing there waiting excitedly for me to take another bite.  
I had a very important decision to make, I could either continue to poison myself and make Esme happy, or I could send the pie back to hell where it belonged and risk hurting her feelings.  
Emmett snickered from his leaning place against the counter, and I got an idea. "Emmett, why don't you help me finish this pie, its lovely by the way Esme. I don't think I can eat it all though, I'm really full." Emmett's smirk shrank a few teeth. "I would Bella, but vampires cant eat human food." Esme gave him a scolding glare. "That's not true. Bella, honey, we can it just doesn't taste very good to us." She gave a sad smile "I would love to help you eat but..." She trailed off looking apologetic. I wondered if normal food tasted bad to them if this monstrosity would actually kill them.  
I was saved from having to shove another piece of the slop into my mouth by a knock on the living room door. I hopped to my feet but was grabbed around the middle by a suddenly very concerned Emmett. "Esme," he hissed panicked. Esme was still standing by the counter, her nostrils were flared catching the scent of something. "Esme, I'll take her out the back and into the woods. Alice, remove the evidence from the basement. Jasper call Carlisle and get the papers from his office." He had whispered the whole conversation but I soon saw Alice and Jasper rush into the room, they looked grim. They both had there nostrils flared too, I wondered who was at the door. I didn't have time to wonder anymore though because I was soon whisked out of the room at dizzying speeds and through the back door. Being held as I was, one handed on Emmett's hip, I couldn't see much more than the ground and the back of Emmett's legs. We were moving very fast and I was completely terrified.  
"It's OK Bella, we have to hide you right now but its going to be fine soon." I wished he would stop moving, I felt like I was going to throw up. "Em ... slow." I was proud that I had managed to get out that much of a sentence.  
"Huh?" I swear Emmett could be so dense sometimes. "Em, slow, down." I promptly lost what was in my stomach and Emmett leapt into the air. "What the hell, Bella!? Are you sick? I'm sorry about the pie, I didn't think it would hurt you"  
"Ugh, Emmett. Motion sickness." Now that we had stopped moving speech came a little easier to me. He laughed and patted my back, as gently as he could. "I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to make you sick"  
"Its fine Emmett, but why are we in the middle of a Forrest?" I looked over at Emmett to find him trying to scrape vomit off the back of his legs. "Oh, I'm so sorry Emmett!" "Naw, Bella. Forget it." He smiled at me and laughed his booming laugh again. Suddenly he stopped, he appeared to be listening really hard for something coming from the direction of the house.  
"Bella, we might be out here for a while. Do you want to find something more entertaining to do than just standing here?" He looked annoyed at what ever he was hearing and it showed in his voice.  
"Emmett, what exactly is going on at your house?" Emmett glanced back to me guiltily. "Well, Bella. They, that is, your father has sent out a search party." I glanced hopefully around his broad shoulder. I knew running wouldn't do me very good but maybe I could persuade Emmett to let me go back to the house.  
He smiled at me and chuckled, "a penny for your thoughts?" I smiled at him, "sure Emmett, I was wondering if there was anything edible in this forest," he laughed even louder than usual, and flashed me a grin. "Oh yeah Bella, there's plenty to eat in this forest, however I don't think you would much care for the menu"  
I grimaced, "no, I don't think I would." He gave me a knowing look. "Bella, I know what your doing, Alice said you would try to get back to the house." I glared, that Alice was becoming a pain in the side. "So, what are you going to tell them?" He shifted and frowned, "well, we planned to say that Edward came into the class and found you unconscious on the floor." He glanced at me and I waved for him to continue. "After he found you he took you to the hospital were you... Died." "WHAT!?" He sighed, "Bella, this is the only way, if I have to restrain you I will"  
I glared at him through the tears that had started. "So, lets get this strait I'm dead now?" He nodded. "And what about Edward, I suppose he just disappeared into thin air!" He gave a weak laugh, "no. He had ingested a lot of the chemical that caused the explosion, he's in Alaska with some friends to recover. It's not even a complete lie." He smiled again.  
"What explosion?" I growled. "Bella please calm down. The officials decided that what happened in the classroom was an isolated chemical explosion." I sighed frustrated and threw myself on the ground. "Well, what now?" He seemed relived that I was not going to cause any farther fuss, what was the point?  
"OK, but I really am hungry." He nodded, and glanced around the forest. "Umm, I could catch you a rabbit or something." I shuttered at the thought of ripping a small fluffy animal apart with my teeth. "I guess that's a 'No' then," he smiled. "Maybe there are some berries or something around here." He looked hopeful at his sudden inspiration.  
"Emmett, I hate to burst you bubble but I don't know poisonous berries from edible ones, and I don't think you do either." His smile fell.  
"Yeah, I guess your right." He growled, "Jasper would know what to do, I'm hopeless at this kind of stuff. Hmm, I know! I'll run to the store and get you something to eat! Wait here Bella." Emmett disappeared with a flash into the trees, and it started to rain again, great.  
I moved over to a log and sat down. Sure I could try to make it back to the house but I would probably be caught before I could meet any of the search party, I vaguely wondered who would be in it. That got me to thinking about Renee and Charlie, they would be torn by my, death. I just wanted to curl up and really die, but all I could manage to do was curl up and sob. There was a snap behind me in the forest, I gasp and spun around expecting to see something huge, carnivorous and hungry. The end Just kidding.  
There behind me stood Rosalie, she was leering at me, I think I would rather had taken on the other carnivorous thing.  
"Hello... Bella, was it?" She took a seat beside me on the log with a look of disgust, she was probably ruining her, who know how expensive, outfit.  
She mearly sat there staring at me like I was some kind of flesh eating virus. Finally after about five minutes of this she sighed and looked at the ground. "all right Bella, I'll give you ten million dollars cash to leave the country, never come back to the states and never tell a living soul about our existence. I'll even help get you out of the country." Her nose wrinkled up at the last bit, I was just staring at her in shock, ten million dollars! She could not be serious. "Rosalie," I began, but the sound of breaking twigs interrupted me. Emmett came charging into the clearing with three bulging bags of what I assumed to be food. "Hey Rose!" He dropped the bags and I heard several glass something's break. He ran over to Rosalie, they connected at the mouth and did not come up for air.  
I sighed and walked over to the bags, they laid pitifully on the ground where Emmett had dropped them.  
I opened the first one and pulled out a gallon of ice-cream, rainbow sherbet, yuck. I sat the ice-cream on the ground and pulled out the next item, it was an industrial sized can of dog food. I sighed and decided that Emmett would need grocery shopping lessons if I were to staying with them for any length of time. Though there was that offer from Rosalie.  
Suddenly a scream of epic volume burst from the shade of the forest. "NO!" An outraged looking Alice burst through the undergrowth, there were twigs clinging to her hair and she looked ready to kill. "Rosalie! How could you!?" Rosalie disconnected from Emmett and glared down at the outraged pixie, her eyes flashed in a deadly way. "How could I? How could I! How dare you Alice, you bring this human into our home, You just expect her to fit right in, to, exist, like nothing happend to her. NO, you cannot just expect that to happen, its not some fairy tale Alice, you cant just dress her up and pretend nothing happened. This girl's life is ruined! At least I offer her some hope! Give her some respect! I can give her some small chance at regaining a decent life! A normal life!" Rosalie's face was turning a very light shade of pink, I didn't think that was healthy for a vampire.  
"We are the reason she cant ever see her family again, at least give her the freedom to live out her life somewhere else." Rosalie was fuming, she sat down beside Emmett who put his arm around her and stared into the shocked face of Alice. Rosalie looked like she was ready to continue her rant but Emmett stopped her with a kiss.  
"I..." Alice took a step back, "but, Jasper." "Jasper wanted this," Rosalie spat out venomously. "I was thinking about it, and he's right. We need to give this girl a chance, the chance we never had Alice." Alice looked close to tears, I wondered if vampires could cry.  
"Rose, we cant, we just cant." With that she disappeared into the woods again. Rosalie rose to her feet with a savage growl and kicked the log, it shattered into several pieces she threw her head back and let out a shriek of pent up frustration, she shrieked longer than I thought possible.  
When she had stopped she turned towards the forest and with another hate filled growl disappeared as well.  
Emmett sighed and picked me up. "The others have left, we can go back now," then we were running.

Ahh I have been blinded by my love of Jasper, I have forgotten that he is a bloodthirsty vampire!! Never fear, I fix.  
I hope you liked that I added a little Edward, not in my original plans but hey, there more like guidelines anyway.  
Wow, I cannot write Rosalie, her personality is like poison, it completely threw off all my other characters.  
Sorry if my editing is a little off I'm more asleep than awake, the guilt was killing me though. OK guys, just so you know wont let me edit so that means no italics, no bold and no dividers. I will fix this as soon as I can, please don't eat me. 


	9. Carlisle's talk

Chapter 9: Carlisle's talk.

Disclaimer: To own Twilight would be to own Jasper. To own Jasper would be heaven. I do not own heaven so therefore I do not own Twilight.

Yay! More happy, happy reviews. Thank you all, I cherish your kind words of encouragement and drip tears of joy at the threat of an immediate and painful death if I do not update. Happy, happy, joy, joy. As you might have noticed the FFnet edit thingy is not liking me very much right now so if this chapter gets garbled like the last one I am truly sorry, I assure you when it forgives me for whatever crime I have committed I will fix the chapters.

Sorry about the wait guys, I had the worst day. Lets sum it down to: The woman that might be my future mother-in-law thinks I have the IQ of a demented snail, we cant all be rocket scientist (literally) like her son. That topped with the fact that her husband had to go to the emergency room and she was freaking out as she made us diner, at least I tried to calm her down. On a happier note go see 21, its a really good movie. -sobs in corner.-

Onward my friends into the land of Twilight, -grin- where everything is edible and reality is not what it seems.

88888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain88888888888888

Emmett sat me down in the devastated living room. There was not one pieces of the Cullens stylish furniture left in its former state of glory. The rugs looked burned in places, the glass from the coffee table lay glistening around the room, the frame was a helpless, impossible shape. There were legs missing from most of the furniture and one of the couches smelled suspiciously of piss.

Esme was sitting on the floor in what appeared to be a state of shock, a deep sob would come from her chest every now and then. Jasper leaned on the broken railing of the staircase, he looked like he had just witnessed the WWIII. There were two halves of a ripped piece of paper on the step in front of him.

Carlisle was sporting a black eye and was laying in the remains of what had, in some past lifetime, been a piano. He looked shell shocked and was holding what looked like white confetti.

Emmett, stunned just stared at the scene of the birthplace of Armageddon with his mouth held open. "What? Esme..." Esme shook her head and another heart broken wail came from her pathetic form.

Emmett looked faintly horrified as he turned to Jasper. "Jasper what the hell?!" jasper was already shaking his head slowly, his eyes never left the broken crystal remains of the plasma screen wall-I-vision that had been Emmett's pride and joy.

I heard the sound of pure heart break, the kind you hear from a mother that has just lost all of her children, relations and spouse in a hellish, fiery head on collision with an incoming freight train. Emmett fell to the floor on his knees a sob still in his throat, He had his hands extended towards the sky and his eyes on the shattered remains of his life's obsession. His life's work, the twisted remains of an Xbox, lay not to far away from Carlisle, who still did not appear capable of speech.

I looked around the wasteland and felt like the uninvited guest at a funeral. Alice skipped into the room behind me, she seemed to have gotten over her dispute with Rosalie, though I don't think much could faze the deranged one. I was wrong.

"OH, MY, GOD! Esme, what's wrong? what happened?" Alice ran over to Esme who had finally given up staring at her lost treasure and had began banging her head into the floor, she was leaving dents.

I glanced over at Emmett who had not moved from his Why-God-Why? Pose. Jasper's traumatized gaze had now moved to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, or at least where the book shelf had been. The faint smell of burning paper coming from the kitchen told me where the books had gone.

Another wail came from Emmett as he curled himself up into a ball sobbing.

Rosalie appeared in the door way and took a horrified glance around the room her eyes finally settling on her broken husband. She gave me a filthy look and took off into the woods again.

Alice was still trying to comfort Esme, she was trying to get some answers too. I walked over to them not really knowing what else to do. "Esme?" I flinched back expecting to be attacked but Esme just wailed harder. "It was, it... They..." Esme sat up and sniffed again, she took a deep breath and seemed to pull herself together.

"Well, they came in like normal, we were all sitting around the table having a pot of herb tea and making small talk, it was quite nice."

She gave a faint smile, the smile of someone that had aged twenty years in a very short span of time. "Well, anyway Chief Swan started to ask about Bella and when we told him about the accident..." Her eyes got wide and she looked around the room terrified as if something was going to jump out at her.

"Alice, dear." Her voice was tiny. "They, they didn't take it well. Charlie, the poor dear, he broke down and was escorted out by that nice Mike Newton boy." She stood up from her spot on the floor with another sob. She teetered unsteadily for a moment then walked over to a broom that was missing half its bristles, it looked like it had been used as some kind of sword.

"Then the others... The Quielets, They just sort of... Attacked." She looked dazed again, "they were everywhere. They destroyed everything they could get their hands on, then... Poof... they were gone." Esme was starting to sound like she was high so we sat her down next to Carlisle. "They hit me in the face with an Xbox controller."

He sounded far away and Emmett gave another pained sob. I noticed the little pieces of multicolored plastic bits that were scattered around Carlisle, he had not moved an inch.

Alice and I looked at each other, "Alice, why did this happen?" She shrugged, "the Quielets don't like us, they know we're vampires, they probably think we've drained you dry but they don't have any proof so." She swept her arm at the demolished sitting room.

"So, they just go around destroying stuff in your house if people go missing?" Alice smiled, "no, but Charlie is a good friend of Bills right?" I nodded not seeing where this was going at all, I think the trauma was starting to get to Alice now too. "The Quielets are a werewolf gang down at La Push." I raised an eyebrow, werewolves.

"Werewolves?" Alice sighed, "Bella, the werewolves and our family have a treaty, none of us can bite a human, it appears my idiotic brother broke it. That is why our den is in shambles, they were looking for human blood." The term blood hound comes to mind, I had no idea why it was funny but I started laughing hysterically, a few seconds later jasper joined in as well that set off the rest.

We just stood in the shambles of a den that could once have graced the covers of House Beautiful, crying with laughter. It was a little sad actually.

The Cullens managed to pull themselves to their feet and began to clean and repair what they could. Alice and Esme left to go get new furniture, I felt sorry for whatever store they hit. Emmett had grabbed a laptop from upstairs and was ordering another TV I shuttered at the price that I saw flash across the screen.

Most of the cleaning supplies had been used as ammunition so Jasper had gone to the store to get more while I picked up the ruble of the piano.

So, now along with vampires there were werewolves to worry about, great. I was beginning to worry that some sick deity had taken a dislike to me, that would explain a lot actually.

Carlisle was cleaning up the bigger, and sharper, things. They had not let me anywhere near any of the glass and they had been leery of the piano but I promised not to touch any of the metal parts. After my wood cleaning job was over I moved onto into kitchen, where I dropped my garbage sack and stared.

The marble countertop had been smashed to glimmering pieces as if something heavy had been thrown into it. The sink was spewing a good deal of water into the air, it was soaking the tile which was also broke in various places. The kitchen table was a pile of ashes mixed with the remains of books and paintings.

I glanced at the ceiling to find long cracks running through the plaster, the chandelier was M.I.A. I wondered if the werewolves had got upstairs, or more importantly, into Alice's room.

I moved past the wreaked refrigerator and sat down on an amazingly untouched chair. Jasper came into the room behind me, "it was that damn mutt Sam. He's the only one that has actually warped yet. The bastard threw me into the counter, Esme spent three weeks in Asia to get that shade of blue.

I looked at the shattered counter again. "I still cant believe they just started trashing you house. Cant you do anything?" he smiled at me, "not really, if we press charges Charlie will have to come out again, we don't want to cause him anymore worry. Besides how would we explain all the damage?"

He shrugged, "it doesn't really matter, we have to leave soon anyway, and Alice has been wanting to shop for a new living room set for a while now." He handed me a broom and a dust pan, "could you get the ashes, I'll check upstairs for any damage." With that he turned and disappeared up the stairs.

I moved solemnly over to the pile and began to sweep up the remains of the little bonfire and moved all the salvable books to a little pile in the corner. As I pushed a few of the chairs out the back door I noticed the small fountain in Esme's garden had also been smashed to rubble, shaking my head I walked back inside.

We worked for a good part of the day, repairing, rearranging and making list of things that had been broken and needed to be re purchased. Carlisle and the rest were talking to me a good deal more than they had yet, it felt good to be able to talk to someone.

Emmett came in a little while later, he had gone out shortly after reordering his new TV so he would not have to bare the sight of his broken one. He had brought me a supreme pizza from Pizza Hut which I gratefully gulped down.

Emmett had sniffed one of the pieces for a while until Jasper had dared him to eat it, Emmett had quickly shoved the piece back in the box and went off to join Carlisle who was rewiring the kitchen light with the found chandelier.

Luckily the werewolves had not gotten to the upper floors and they had only torn apart the lower part of the bannister. Esme was ecstatic that her house was not completely ruined but Alice seemed a little disappointed not to be able to shop for a whole house worth of stuff, she had already had a plan made.

After working a little more in the kitchen I had gladly slipped down to my room to work on a small project I had started last night. I was trying to move my screen to a better position on the wall to give me more room to change but at the same time keeping the clothes rack within reach. The project was not working out so well.

88888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain88888888888888

Five hours later.

Much later in the afternoon Carlisle called every down, or up in my case, for a meeting. We assembled in the kitchen in a little circle of mismatched chairs, most of which looked like lawn furniture.

Carlisle sat grimly on a bench next to Esme, his face was set in a brooding line. "OK everyone, as you know the search party has came and left." He grimaced a little and there was a touch of pain in his voice. I noticed he still had a black eye, though how a vampire could have one I do not know.

"Now that no one else will come looking for Bella I think we should finally lay down some ground rules." He turned to me and gave me a fatherly smile. "Bella, since you are going to be living in this house I think you should be able to leave your room without an escort. Though if you try to escape again, this privilege will be revoked."

I nodded, I knew I was being treated like a child but I didn't want to be trailed all the time.

Rosalie snorted, she had not spoken to me since our talk in the woods. I had gone down to my room to find a large suitcase full of stacked thousand dollar bills, a one way business class plane ticket to London and a note telling me to get the hell out of the house before midnight.

I had to admit her offer was tempting but no sooner than I had picked up the plane ticket than Alice had ran down the stairs and ripped apart the ticket, letter, suitcase, and money. I had been a little shocked, ten million dollars, gone.

As the green confetti rained down on us Alice gave me a death glare to match no other, "no." The growl had made me fear for my soul and left me shivering as the pixie girl stalked out of my room

I glanced back over at Carlisle, he seemed to be in deep thought. "Bella, you need to get out and have a little fresh air. how would you like to go to Seattle? You could go see a movie with Alice and Emmett."

He still seemed thoughtful, as though deciding if this really was a good idea. The others left no room for debate, they grinned and leaned forward in their seats, pleading looks plastered across their faces. I sighed, this had to be the oddest group of vampires in the world, but what could I do?

"Ok, sure." The second word had barely left my mouth before Alice had grabbed me and practically flew me up the stairs to her room.

88888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain88888888888888

Two hours and fifteen minutes later.

I had to admit the dress did look good on me, I was just glad I couldn't read the Italian price tag. Alice danced around me with a tiny brush finishing off my makeup, she had a look of pure bliss on her face.

I looked like I had been ran over by something heavy, not physically of course, I was hurting on the inside.

Fifteen minutes later we were on the road to Seattle, going well over the speed limit. I sat in the back-seat gripping the edge of the leather seat trying to hold onto my last meal, the pizza was intent on making it's grand reentrance into the world of light.

Emmett, or course, was driving. He would glance back at me and smile every five minutes, I feared for myself and everyone else on the road.

Jasper was looking grimly out the window, his eyes were black and he did not appear to be breathing. Alice sat beside me chatting about countries we would visit in the near future, I didn't agree in any way, shape or form to the plans spewing from Alice's mouth.

When we finally arrived, in one piece, at the theater I was still shaking like a leaf. Emmett had to carry me into the lobby, he laughed the whole way. Carlisle bought us all tickets and we made our way over to the concession stand, where they insisted on buying me popcorn, a large drink and every candy available.

They seemed interested, and in Emmett's case excited, to watch me eat the whole mess.

We ended up seeing the movie 21, it was a good story about a boy genius figures out a way to cheat at blackjack to pay for his Harvard tuition. The movie had a really cool ending, I really enjoyed it but Jasper and Emmett kept acting up through the whole movie so I missed most of the middle.

We returned later that night in much higher spirits than when we left. The furniture was still smashed but no one seemed to really mind, though Emmett did let out a little sob at the shattered remains of his most treasured possession.

I bid the others good night and made my way back to my room where I collapsed into bed with hardly a thought. Today had been a really long day and I smiled at the memories of the day and my new friends as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

88888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain88888888888888

Ouch! Sorry about the length! I'll make it up to you next chappy.

OK just so you know this story is not going to be about those mutts, New Moon made me officially hate werewolves, Eclipse made me buy silver bullets. I need them in the story to bring a few things together in later chapters, in other words, to bring Edward home.

Sorry if the werewolves names are spelled wrong, I just don't care enough about them to reference my books.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? The little purple button answers all your troubles.

Squee!! OK, First I would like to thank all my reviews thus far: tiamat100, COMMA OF THOUGHT, TheChocoholicOfTwilight, sovoyita, TwyliteLuvr, OneWIshMakeItCount, Rainy Day In The Pines, DaOneAndOnlyTt, TwilightFanTiffany, caww, bettingonalice123, gemini169, TwilightFan2010, butterfly100, silver drip, hurting-angel, dark-angels-who-eat-cookies, Adorkable91, storyforme.  
And my #1 fans: amobutterfly25, and jo schmoe Thanks to all of you, espesaly those that have stayed with me this whole time. I swear I'll get to reading your fics, and I will sing their prases on my page, just give me a bit more time.

Second onto my stats: 40 reviews. 24 Favs. 47 Alerts. 3929 page views. Yay! 


	10. Road Trip

Chapter 10: Road trip.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the monkeys still belong to me.

Oh the big one O. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really do keep me writing.

Muhahahaha, the edit thingy may still hate me and I cant do italics but I can still do words in CAPITALS!! They shall be my new Italics, joy and long life to the CAPITALS!!

8888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain8888888888888

Morning was coming, I could hear the birds calling in the trees outside. I had only been able to sleep an hour last night, the candy had woken me up and kept me awake for the whole night.

The vampires had not lied when they said that they couldn't sleep, they really could not sleep. So that's why I'm here, in Los Anglos, in a five star hotel.

Emmett had been ecstatic when he saw I would not be sleeping that night, I wonder what he did for fun before he had a human toy, me, to play with?

Alice had come in with the plane tickets while Emmett had been deciding what do with me, he had been saying something about a night club so I was glad for the distraction.

Carlisle had been upset that I had not been able to sleep but I reassured him that I would be fine. I was still high on the sugar hype and was bouncing around almost as much as Alice, and that's saying something.

Alice had told me not to bother packing anything and had rushed me into the car before I could make it to my room. I really had tried, damn vampires and their super speed.

Jasper and Emmett had managed to make it to their rooms, I could hear the simultaneous clicks as they locked. Alice had stormed up the steps after them and broke down their doors. There had been a five minute fight over a pair of boxers, Emmett's, in the end Alice had ripped them in half and threw him down the stairs.

She then marched into Jasper and her room and it had gone deathly quiet for a while. Jasper came out two minutes later, his face was paler than I thought possible, he made his way past me and sat in the car.

Emmett followed him giving Alice a death glare to witch she waved merrily as she skipped away to find where Carlisle and Esme had hidden.

The ride to the airport was uneventful unless you count when Emmett had insulted Esme's choice in flowers and had found himself thrown out of a car going two hundred miles per hour. He had to run along the side apologizing for the rest of the ride, Esme had stubbornly looked the other way the whole time.

So, here I was in California, I was about to collapse from exhaustion but the impossibly annoying vampires around me seemed to have forgotten that I need to sleep. Even Carlisle was smiling at me and asking what game I would like to play next, you would be surprised to know that he can massacre your butt in a game of Halo.

I was still licking my bruised ego as Emmett stole the controller from him and put in Crash Team Racing. He pulled me down beside him on the couch and pushing another controller into my hand, crap.

Surpassingly a good deal of Emmett's game collection had survived, probably because they had been up in his room, he still thought it was a miracle. Alice had packed a whole suitcase of them sometime during the mad rush to escape the house, she had threatened to smoke out Esme and Carlisle if they didn't stop hiding.

I wish she hadn't packed them, Emmett was giving me that look that said 'you-are-so-gonna-lose-this-one.' Evidently Emmett was a whiz at this game because the others had made it a point to get as far as possible from Emmett and his waiting controllers. "I guess its just you and me huh, Bella?" I gulped, yep I was going down.

Jasper looked up from his laptop and laughed at my nervousness. "Be afraid, Bella, be very afraid," with that he returned to his game of Portal. ( A/N: Please not Portal, anything but that!)

Emmett smiled "Don't worry Bells, I'll go easy on you." Five minutes into the game I wondered how badly I would have been beaten if he had not been going easy on me.

I had lost all three games so far, somehow Emmett seemed able to avoid using the brakes, he took hair pin corners at top speed and at the same time hit someone on the other side of the track with a bomb. I on the other hand spent most of my time sliding into walls or other players on the track, and of course got hit with every power up thrown, mostly by Emmett.

After getting hit by a tornado thrown by Cortex I picked up another power up, a heat-seeking missile, I broke into a smile Emmett was so going down.

Jasper laughed from his corner and shook his head continuing with his game, he was destroying little camera things with his portal gun.

I looked back at the screen and released I was running repeatedly into water and being carried back onto the track. I growled softly and Emmett laughed, "you need to work on that Bells, you just don't sound threatening enough."

He let out a growl that caused the hair on the back my neck to stand up, fine just for that I was going to use my secret weapon now. I fired my missile and watched with glee as it sped towards Emmett's character, Tiny, Emmett smiled again and threw up a shield.

The little scream of outrage I gave caused the whole family to laugh, every one except Rosalie who was currently doing her makeup to ignore the rest of us.

I finished the race in last place and threw down my controller, Emmett looked hurt. "Common Bella, I'll let you win the next one I swear." I gave him the finger and sat down next to Jasper to watch him play, he looked uncomfortable but smiled at me. "Hey, Bella." He seemed to be holding his breath as he played, I don't think he had been able to hunt for a while.

I didn't want him to have to suffer so I moved over to Carlisle who was looking over some of the brochures that he had grabbed from the hotel's lobby. "Hey, Bella?" I did not think this was going to end well for me, Alice was reaching a new height in her bouncing, she'd hit the roof soon. "What is it?" I may as well get it over with. "How would you like to go to Alaska?" I raised an eyebrow, Alaska?

"Umm, sure I guess, I don't think there's much out there though." He chuckled and smiled, "no, not much, but there is someone I want to visit up there. He's going through a hard time right now, I wouldn't ask you to have to do this but the others want to go with me."

Oh, so that's how it was, they wanted to go but they couldn't leave me alone. I didn't have a choice but at least they were trying to make it seem like did, I guess I could give them points for that, I was still mad though.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we'll make it up to you." Carlisle's calm voice was drowned out by Alice's excited squeal, all of the sudden I felt faint. "OH, I know Bella, I KNOW!" She did actually hit the ceiling on that bounce, there was a hole there now, she didn't seem the least bit phased.

"Bella, it's going to be so wonderful, I've SEEN it." Her grin was really starting to scare me now. "Did you know that Canada has the worlds largest mall?" I shrank down into my chair, Emmett was laughing and Jasper was trying desperately to hide.

"Umm, Alice? You really don't need to take me shopping." She glared at me like I had gone insane. "You DO realize that you have NO clothes don't you? I really, really, really wanted to say, 'but that's your fault,' I just wanted to live a little bit more.

She seemed to know what I was thinking though because her face darkened as she looked at me, "we're going." There was just no arguing with Alice's logic, she was right and I was wrong or ELSE.

We left on the next plane to Canada, The others wanted to go strait to Delini but Alice was having none of that. "No, Emmett! Besides, you have no idea just how bad that sweater looks on you." Emmett had been, vainly, trying for an hour to get her to change her mind about taking all of them too.

"Come on Alice, wouldn't it be better just to take Bella? We could get Edward all buttered up while your gone." Alice had smacked him and I dearly felt like doing it too, the traitor.

Jasper had given up any idea of arguing, he knew a lost cause when he saw it. Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm Alice down but she had gone into what Emmett called 'Hyper-Alice-Mode.'

Apparently she had not gone this crazy since 1967, there had been some kind of nation wide sale going on and her plane tickets had gotten canceled by a plane crash. (A/N: I know nothing about the sixties other than hippies, I take no responsibility for the slaughter of any and all history in this fic. Thank you.)

The Cullens refused to speak further of what they called the incident of 67.' Alice was currently busy screaming at Emmett about WHY exactly he had to go, even I was beginning to feel sorry for him.

Rosalie had tried to get her to go shopping with her in the airport store to calm her down, Alice had hissed so loudly that a few people behind us had jumped.

Carlisle had ushered her into an unused bathroom and shut the door. I saluted his bravery and would honor his memory for as long as I lived, which probably wouldn't be long, I didn't know how long it would take for Alice to bury the body.

I heard a loud snapping sound come from the bathroom that was accompanied by a mannish screech, poor Carlisle. Jasper leapt to his feet and took off in a blur. Emmett stopped dry sobbing and began backing away quickly.

Esme looked horrified and was moving towards the bathroom at, what to a human would be a run. Rosalie looked completely shocked, I guess her family usually doesn't go this crazy in public airports. This was not going to end well.

Unfortunately, we were beginning to attract a crowd of concerned and interested passerby's. Just as airport security was just starting to make its way towards us as Alice burst out of the bathroom holding Carlisle's dismembered arm. "No, I will NOT calm down. This is Bella's first shopping trip with the family and, WE WILL ALL BE THERE."

her voice had taken on a dangerous note and the arm was raised like a weapon. She was wielding it menacingly towards, what I assumed to be, Carlisle's corpse.

That was the time the guards chose to tackle her...

The chain of events that followed were not very pleasant. The guards were knocked out upon impact with Alice, who was still didn't seem to realize exactly what was happening around her.

A one armed Carlisle stalked out of the bathroom and grabbed his missing limb reattaching it with a jab and a snarl.

Rosalie sank to the floor dry sobbing in mortification. Esme was trembling as she ran to her husbands side.

Jasper was still nowhere to be seen. I supposed he was watching from some stratigic location to take over, or flee, if things got even more out of control.

But Emmett, Emmett was striding twords the middle of the stunned crowed with a huge smile on his face. What the fu... I did not get a chance to even finish that thought as a still beaming Emmett took a sweeping bow. The rest of the family went into a stunned silence, then they too took low bows.

Jasper, who had materialized at my side, pulled me down into a impressive curtsy as he too, sank down. There was a hestent and confused smattering of aplase from our audiance before they picked up the tempo and I heard a wolf whistle or two. Carlisle had managed to get Alice under control and she was beaming at the crowd. "Thank you, thank you."

With one final combined bow we fled twords out flight and away from the still unconscious guards. Could this day get any worce?

8888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain8888888888888

9:38 pm. Canada.

I had fallen asleep on the flight, I needed it after my sleepless night and the drama at the terminal.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a very hyper Alice."We're here, we're here!" I think she was bouncing the whole plane this time, I was very glad we were on the ground.

"Bella are you ready to SHOP?" I groaned, "no." She glared at me and huffed, "it doesn't matter because your going to whether you like it or not." I nodded, it was probably better to go along with her, she might go into Hyper-Alice-Mode again if I didn't.

I looked out the window and saw the snow, that white, cold mush was everywhere. I groaned and looked down at my short sleeve, v neck shirt and ripped jeans, I was going to freeze. "Alice?" She smiled at me "Yes?" I took in her jeans and T-shirt outfit, I guess vampires didn't feel cold like we did. "I'm going to freeze in these clothes." Her smile widened a few teeth, "all the more reason to go shopping!" I sighed "Alice, when I get off this plane I'm going to freeze, its twelve degrees out there."

She frowned and seemed to be considering the problem. "Hmm, I suppose Emmett could run you into the terminal. We could buy you something warmer in the gift shop." She seemed quite happy at the thought of the extra shopping she got to do for the weak human.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I was mumbling now. I cant believe I was getting roped into this, it would probably take her hours to find a 'suitable' jacket. Then she would insist on new shoes, shirts, pants and maybe even lip gloss. She was about to make a sales clerk very happy.

I gasped when I felt a pair of strong, cold and marble hard arms wrap around me, Emmett chuckled at my gasp. "Don't worry Bella I wont let you fall, hold on." We were moving through the freezing wall of wind then, we were somewhat like the wind ourselves. It was over soon but my lips were blue and I was shaking all over. "Emmett was sitting on one of the seats and laughing at me, "Bella, you look cold." He bust into laughter again.

"Yes, Emmett, I AM cold." He snorted and glanced over at the doors where the rest of his family were coming in.

Alice was by my side in a flash, "Come on Bella, we need to get you some warmer clothes, NOW!" She grabbed my arm in her stone grip and I followed after her numbly. "Please Alice, nothing to expensive." She huffed at me and pulled me over to a rack of sweaters bearing the logo 'I survived Canada.' I only hoped I would be lucky enough to make that legend true.

Alice shocked me immensely by grabbing a sweater, jacket and a pair of plain gray, warm pants. She took her finds over to the register and paid for them, all of this occurring in less than five minutes. I was stunned, I wondered if Alice had suffered some kink of stroke, "Alice, are you OK?" She beamed at me, "of course, Bella." I shrugged, "its just that, I've never seen you move so quickly in a store before." She giggled, "don't worry Bella, I'm saving all my fashion sense for the mall." Oh, that made all the difference.

By the time we got out of the store Carlisle had rented us a gleaming black stretch lemo, complete with leather seats. I groaned and shook my head, "do you always have to be so flashy?" Alice laughed, "Bella, do you really think that a simple Mercedes would fit all of us?" I sighed and made my way to the car, this was going to be, entertaining.

After an excruciating eight hours spent in the world's largest mall I was ready to die. Every chance I had gotten to sit down I fell asleep, finally Emmett had carried me out to the car to stretch out on the seats. Alice was furious with me, "I don't see why you couldn't stay awake for a FEW, tiny more hours." She glared out the window, or the little strip of window she could see past the mountain of shopping bags surrounding her.

"Alice, I'm tired, humans need to sleep." She huffed again, "fine, but next time..." She trailed off suggestively, she had an evil gleam in her eye I did NOT like.

It took another hour to reach Denili, it would have probably taken three times that time if the Cullens drove at an average human speed. The snow had intensified so it was hard to see out of the windows, what I could see was miles of black forest on either side of us.

I was just about to lull myself to sleep again when I saw a flash of white outside my window. I jumped in my seat and stared out of the window, my heat was pounding. Emmett laughed from the front seat and Jasper chuckled, his eyes were coal black, he really needed to hunt.

"It seems Tanya has come to greet our new member, she never could stand to wait, our Tanya." Carlisle seemed amused as he turned to car onto the shoulder of the road bringing it to a stop.

The others jumped out of the car and warmly greeted someone I couldn't see. "Bella, come out here and meet Tanya, she's just dying to see you." Emmett seemed to be holding back a laugh at his own pun.

I sighed and threw open the door of the limousine. Another vampire stood in the snow by the others, she had waist length strawberry blond hair and a warm smile. "Hello Bella, I've heard so much about you from the others." She held her hand out for me to shake and I took a hesitant step towards her. "What have they told you?" She laughed at the obvious worry in my voice. "Nothing bad. Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

With that she turned and disappeared into the forest. I sighed, now how was I supposed to follow her through the pitch black woods, oh and did I mention it was freezing, yeah.

"come on Bella!" I spun to look at Emmett who was holding open the door of the lemo. Oh, we were taking the car, why didn't I think of that?

I blushed and climbed into the car, meanwhile Emmett laughed his head off.

We reached Tanya's house in the next three minutes, she was sitting on the porch waiting for us. "Hey guys, I was wondering when you would arrive." She smiled and glanced back into the house and chucked, I cursed my limited human hearing.

"Your lucky you got here now, Edward's out hunting at the moment so you have a chance to ambush him when he gets back." She seemed gleeful at this thought, "just tell me if there's anything you need." She quietly stalked back into the house, Tanya struck me as someone who loved to play pranks, a lot.

Alice grinned, "oh, yes. This is going to be fun." She turned on her heel and disappeared in a blur up the stairs of the magnificent house.

\8888888888DeadXsoldiersXonXtheXbrain8888888888888

Ok, I'm going to have to break this chapter into two parts, I got a little carried away with the fluffyness. Next chapter Edward I SWEAR!

Fun fact: If you've ever wondered why Alice's record wasnt so clean the 'incedent of 67' is why.

I dont really like this chapter so I'll try to do better next time.

OK, I finaly got to reading some of your stories. You should really read them they are quite good and remember to review them, its only polite.

my first day after school by i love the twilight series (Bella's first day after school. What happens when she returns home and finds someone there?) I cannot belive that his has not gotten more reviews, come on people share the love and maybe we can get a sequal.  
Changes by TheChocoholicOfTwilight (Edward decides to turn Bella. Some little ideas of stuff that happens afterwards.) Read and review, its a really good fic.  
The Second Option by TwyliteLuvr (AU This story takes place as if Edward had chosen the second option, he didn't change Bella, instead stayed with her for her life. When the story opens, Bella is 82 years old and dying.) Please review this story, otherwise it might get deleted, I think I might cry if that happens.  
The Desicion to Live by zandra gorin (Edward has left Bella bringing his whole family with him. But what happens when new people move in Forks? Will the changes they make in Bella's life be irreversible? Or will Edward be able to come back and return to HIS Bella?) Good, Good, Good story, please go review it now so I can read the next chapter. 


	11. Self Loathing

Chapter 11: Self loathing

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Finely, huh?  
Please vote on my poll.

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain88888888888888

E.P.O.V.

The forest blurred around me as I ran. I was still savoring my last kill, a small wolf. My thirst was satiated for the moment and I headed home when I caught the smell of a lynx. It was only a mile away so I made a bee line for it, dodging past a small bush that tried to decapitate me.

I cornered the lynx on the side of a small ridge, it put up a thrilling fight but it had no chance. Its blood was sweet and hot, full of adrenaline, lynx was my favorite northern creature.

I left the body to a pair of grizzlies who had caught the smell of the blood, Emmett called it feeding the stock. I would have loved to stay in the tranquility of the silent, though not so silent for a vampire, forest a bit longer. I had nothing to look forward to back at Tanya's, she wanted us to go down to Anchorage to get 'human supplies.'

Tanya had been living on the edge lately, she had taken up with a human. Not as a mate of course, she was just playing with him.

She and her sisters were temptress's and felt quite useless if they were luring in some poor, unsuspecting man into their web. With no interested male vampires around she had stooped to a new low, I almost felt sorry for the guy.

I shook my head in disgust and began running back towards the house, not as fast as I could though. I knew had better just get this over with, but the thought of seeing Tanya sucking face with a human made me sick, and his THOUGHTS.

I was tempted to just go back home, I missed my brothers and sisters and I missed my Volvo. The Mercedes was just not me, and it had Carlisle's sent all over it. I wrinkled my nose, Esme's too. Who knew the two of them were so kinky, I had to burn the costumes I found shoved under the seat.

Stopping in a small meadow I sat down on a log. There was a thought, I could go back. I could make it clear to Carlisle that I would not return to school at Forks High, and I could still be with my family.

I smiled, I could do that, they would never mistrust my judgment when there were lives at stake. I hopped up from my log again, much happier than when I sat down. I would go to Tanya's now and tell her that her and 'Rezzy' that I'm leaving. The others would be disappointed of course and I would even miss them a little, but I missed my family more.

I hoped they had taken care of that Swan girl, maybe they had found a way to let her live. I hoped Jasper hadn't got her, he wasn't very gentle when it came to feeding. I growled I could see her face again, it haunted my thoughts sometimes. That would stop though, when I got back to my house.

I was mentally reorganizing my CD collection as I stumbled through the door of the Lodge. Tanya was smiling at me in her annoying way, she was up to something. Sighing I made my way past her into the kitchen. This had been my refuge from her annoyingness this last month, Tanya didn't like the kitchen.

"Hey Eddy, miss us?" I spun around already half crouched at Emmett's words. He meet my crouch with one of his own, we both growled playfully and lunged. Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes and sat down on the chairs.

"I see you two children need to get this out of your systems." Esme chuckled at her husbands falsely stern, amused voice. We just snarled again and continued rolling around on the floor.

I heard a soft gasp come from the doorway and looked up instinctively, and there she stood. I untangled myself from Emmett's laughing form and stared disbelievingly at the face that had haunted my existence for these past days, Isabella Swan.

I rounded on my family, "I thought you had taken care of her." I was beyond angry, why where they tormenting me like this? I could smell her blood now, I clenched my fist and held my breath. Damn them.

"She is being taken care of Eddie, were feeding her and everything." Emmett was rocking back and forth on his heels with an amused smile on his face.

I really hated him right then. "You do realize that I'm going to end up EATING her if I don't get out of here right now?" I was starting to growl now, I couldn't believe they would do this to me.

"Edward, please just think for a minute. Other than Carlisle you have the most self control of all of us, surly if we can handle her sent you can?" Alice had always been on my side before now, I had no idea why she would be turning against me now. For that matter I wondered why she wanted this human dead so much.

Not breathing was really getting uncomfortable, the tightening in my chest was combining with the burning in my throat. I glanced back at the human girl, she looked sad. her eyes were locked on the floor tiles and there were tears brimming from them.

Great, I made the human cry.

This was not her fault, I didn't hate 'her,' just what the smell of her blood did to the beast within me. I let out the breath of air I had been holding and took in another of the heavily perfumed air. I could hear the siren calling, but it sounded farther away. I was truly glad I had just hunted, the girl would be dead now otherwise.

Jasper shifted beside me, he could feel my thirst like it was his own and he WAS thirsty. How could he stand it? He was the weakest of us, and yet here he stood in the company of a human only a little uncomfortable. And here I was, one of the strongest, full feed, about to take her head off. What was WRONG with me?

I could feel my thirst burning and taking a bit more rationality with it by the second. As I turned to flee I had a thought, 'why should I have to run?'

After all I did have more self control than all of them but Carlisle, what was it about this girl? And her blood, no blood had ever actually SANG to me. Even as a newborn I had never felt this drawn to a human.

'Edward, I think I know why Bella is so irresistible to you' Emmett's thoughts completely caught me off guard. I turned to look into his eyes, they were almost black in color he needed to hunt soon.

"Why?" I answered his thought question. He looked uncomfortable. 'You know that girl a few years ago... The one that made me 'slip up'?' I nodded, we had to leave Maine because of that. We had almost been discovered when another girl from our school had come across Emmett feeding on the dead girl's corpse.

"Her blood sang to me like that Edward, I couldn't control myself." The shame on Emmett's face mirrored mine as I remembers my recent little 'slip.' The Swan girl, Bella, was still standing in the door.

She seemed thinner than the last time I saw her, her sent told me that she hadn't eaten recently. Evidently Emmett had been wrong about the feeding her part, for some odd reason this made me angry. "Emmett, the girl is hungry." He jumped like I slapped him, "oh crap, sorry Bells I'll get you something." As Emmett tore around the kitchen looking for human food I had to wonder if this was an often time occurrence. I turned to Carlisle, "make sure he feeds her, please."

He looked sad, "Edward, you can make sure of it yourself. Come back with us son." His pleading gaze was the worst but I still found myself shaking my head. "I'll be back father, I just need a little more time."

Esme looked completely torn, she slumped in her seat as if the world were ending. "it's not forever Esme, it's not even for a year. I'll come back when I get better control of myself, I promise." She looked up and me, looking into my eyes to see the truth. She grinned and nodded, "I believe you."

Carlisle took my hand, "you had better be home soon son, or you just might find me coming to look for you." I laughed, "sure, dad." Alice bobbed over to me and whispered her plan in my ear, I smiled. She wanted me to take a part time job at a hospital in India, working nights of course. This would be a perfect way to get over my bloodlust. I thanked her and excused myself from the room. As I prepared to run I looked back at Bella, she was still watching me with that same sad look. She was tearing my family apart and she knew it. I felt sorry for her and again that same strange urge to hold and protect her, I might be loosing my mind.

As I ran through the forest I thought back on her and wondered why it was that it was only her thoughts I couldn't read. At this moment in time it was only hers I wanted to hear. Fate was a cruel mistress.

I ran all the way to the Anchorage airport and bought my tickets to India, first class naturally. As I sat back into the soft fabric a thought swam to the surface of my mind, I wondered what the Swan girl was doing.

This was going to be an interesting week.

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain88888888888888

Sorry it's so short, I've gone a little brain dead lately. 


	12. Grudges

Chapter 12: Grudges.

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish Jasper was.

Yay, I got my first flame. LOL, I can begin building my flaming army now.

On with the show.

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain8888888888

The drive back from Tanya's house was terrifying. I just 'had' to pick the car with Alice driving, why me? To say the least she drove way over any speed limit outside Germany, every road is the Autobahn to her (A/N: If you don't know what that is you really need to look it up.)

When we finely stopped at a gas station for fuel and 'human stuff' I decided to make my escape from the crazed demon driver in the silver Volvo.

Emmett and Jasper went into the store first, Jasper to pay for the gas and Emmett to buy food for me. I knew that this was my last chance to escape, it was now or never.

"Alice, I really need to go in and make sure Emmett gets something edible." I was playing with the edges of my shirt out of nervousness, it was pretty obvious I was up to something.

Alice didn't seem to notice though, she was applying a thick layer of some kind of skin colored makeup on her arms.

"Yeah, sure Bells, have fun." She started humming absently as she added another layer. She treated her makeup applying like rocket science, it was rather obsessive actually.

I made my way past her into the dim little store, it smelled like stale smoke and moldy bread. The guy at the cash register leered at me reveling several broken and rotting teeth. He seemed to be checking me out, he reclined back into his chair then nodded and winked. I shook my head and turned my back to him.

Now slightly revolted I made my way over to Emmett who was standing at the back of the store looking at a week old bagel.

"I think this is edible. What do you think Jasper?" Emmett waved his hand at the case of slightly molded bread, a fly had landed on one of the doughnuts. Jasper shrugged and cast a quick glance around, I hid behind a rack of chips.

"I don't know, but it cant be any more dangerous than Esme's cooking." Both of them looked horrified. Emmett burst into giggles, it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Here stood this huge 'tear-a-bear's-head-off' guy giggling like a school girl, it was kind of twisted.

"I thought that last stuff Esme made her was going to rise up and drag her down into the depths." They were still chucking like idiots, so they didn't notice Rosalie sneaking up behind them until she grabbed their ears.

"Would you two just shut up?" She was glaring around at the other costumers that had stopped to watch the action, they quickly looked away. The cashier was desperately trying to catch her eye, and Rosalie was rather pointedly ignoring him.

"We need to get out the car, now." She hissed the words almost to low for me to hear them, venom laced every syllable. The boys turned to look at her, they looked stunned. Jasper was numbly holding a bag of pork rinds to his chest, as if wishing they could save him from her wrath.

"Umm Rose, babe, is something wrong?" Emmett was shifting from foot to foot, he looked like he had to pee.

"Yes, actually." I spun around and in per Bella fashion knocked the chip rack over. Alice, who had come storming in, looked apologetic. Everyone else was laughing their voice boxes out, Emmett looked like he was about to collapse.

"Sorry Bella." Alice pulled me to my feet and dusted me off. I was surprised just how 'much' dust came off me from that filthy floor. The boys were looking nervous now, Jasper was joining Emmett in his 'pee, pee dance.'

"We need to go to the car, the suns going to be showing soon." Alice glanced quickly out the window, the only thing in the sky was a thin cloud. The others were getting nervous too, except Rosalie who had already left. Alice pushed Jasper and Emmett out the door.

"Don't worry guys, I'll pay for the gas and get Bella something to eat." She waved cheerfully at them and shoved me back into the smelly gas station. She herded me around a corner to the refrigerators that held drinks.

"OK, Bella first of all, I know you were going to try to skip out on us again. I want to know, is this is because of Edward?" She looked pleadingly into my eyes, I could see a sadness there. I sighed.

"That and your bad driving." She smiled a little at my joke but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bella, don't blame yourself for Edward's mistakes, he wouldn't want you to." I sighed and leaned against the grimy wall, Alice flinched.

"Alice, Edward shouldn't have had to leave. I can see how much you all miss him, and Rosalie hates me." Alice giggled. She was pulling me away from the grimy wall and pulling me as close to her as her expensive shirt's stain-proofing allowed.

"Is that all? Bella it's not your fault about any of that. Edward slipped and Edward decided to leave, its not like we kicked him out of the house. He'll come back in his own time, until then don't beat yourself up, your part of the family now." She flashed me one of her gleaming, Alice-patented, smiles as she led me over to the snack isle.

"As for Rosalie, she hates everyone. Well, maybe not as much as you. But your human, she wants to be human more than anything else in the world. She giggled again.

"Well, anything except Emmett." I smiled with her, I wasn't completely reassured but I didn't feel as bad as I had.

Five minutes later I had found some suitable food to last me for a while. Hopefully it was enough to last until I persuaded Esme to let me cook, or I had taught her too at least. We were making our way back to the car when I noticed Alice was not following me anymore. I turned and her and saw her standing in the shadows, the sun was pouring down around me.

I smiled at her predicament, Poor little shinny Alice. I knew I could escape right now, I could get pretty far too before the sun was covered. They follow me in the car, but they wouldn't be able to get out.

I sighed again, what was the point, they would hunt me down no matter where I went. I walked back over to Alice.

"Having problems with the sunshine are we?" She gave me a death glare and tensely stuck her hand out into the sunlight. It still sparkled, but it looked like someone had thrown body glitter onto her instead of the blinding sparkles I had expected.

"Good, the masking powder works. I knew it would, but we don't use it often." She jogged quickly to the car and threw herself into it. She had attracted a few stairs from people around her, but they all returned back to what they were doing when nothing exciting happened.

Emmett rolled down the window and smiled at me, sunlight gleamed off him in rainbows. He was lucky I was blocking the view of the passerby's.

"Hey Bells, would you mind pumping the gas?" he flashed me one of his Emmett smiles that made it impossible for me to refuse him, he really was just a big teddy bear.

"Fine, but you owe me Emmett." He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing Bells, you just name it." With that he rolled up his window again and I could hear laughter coming from the car, idiots. I grabbed the pump and shoved the nozzle roughly into the tank, pressing down on the handle.

For someone who had never pumped gas before I though I was doing pretty good. But after I few minutes of nothing happening I thought it might be a good idea to make sure I wasn't messing something up.

"Am I doing this right Alice?" I heard more laughter come from inside the car.

"Yep, but Bella, the tank's been full for a while now." The car actually shook from the force of their laughter now. I was still growling about stupid vampires as I returned the pump back to it's cradle and pulled myself in beside Jasper. I made sure to slam the car door nice and hard, of course this only made them laugh harder.

Why did vampires have to be good at everything?

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain8888888888

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway I was surprised to see we weren't the only ones there. A Volkswagen Rabbit was parked messily next to the garage. A tan Indian boy was sitting nervously on it's hood, he was fidgeting with the keys. His head whipped around when he heard the car approach, he smiled awkwardly and waved.

The vampires beside me stiffened, Emmett even growled. Rose snorted and pulled out a case of eye liner, a dark silver color. She turned the rear view mirror towards her, and quite pointedly away from me.

Jasper just sighed, he seemed to be used to my bad luck by now and just rolled with the punches. He sent a calming wave over to Emmett, who was muttering something about revenge for his Xbox.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to get out of the lemo, it was a good thing it wasn't sunny here. I don't think, whoever this was, would appreciate being blinded by supernatural creatures.

"Good afternoon, what can we do for you?" Carlisle's voice was civil as always, but he seemed weary. I wondered what this boy could have possibly done to deserve such hatred from the Cullens.

"Oh, yeah, hey." He shuffled his feet in the ground. Carlisle gestured for him to continue, he seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Umm, well my dad sent me actually." His eyes were scanning the tinted windows of the limousine now, it was impossible to see in though. Alice pushed my head down, she was starting to growl now. Emmett let out a final snarl and threw his door open stepping out into the grass.

"Sent you for what, exactly?" Emmett's voice was anything but polite and Carlisle gave him a stern look, he didn't rebuff him though. The boy looked a little ruffled.

"Hey look, I think this is silly but my dad sent me, its not like I could say anything about it." The vampires were still watching him wearily, they were waiting for an explanation. The poor guy seemed to weighing his options to just beat it then and there, instead he took a deep breath.

"OK, so this is his message not mine, I mean no disrespect to any of you... Right, so he said: You filthy blood suckers had better leave town because you broke the treaty. If you still have the girl you had better give her back to her father, he's really upset. You indecent leaches had better hope you didn't kill her because I will personally hunt you down if you did."

The boy stopped, mortified at his message and without another word ran for his car. He hopped in and rolled down the window to shout his next words.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that guys. I didn't say those things he did, bye." He revved the engine and shot past the car down the driveway at breakneck speeds. he took a sharp turn and disappeared. I sat up in the back seat and stared after him, well that was interesting.

Alice slumped and jasper wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

Emmett seemed to be trying to control himself, he was shaking really hard. I knew he was growling but it was just one solid, deep sound.

"Don't worry Bells, they wont touch you while we're here." He patted me rather hard on the back, I was going to have bruises. Jasper shifted Alice into his lap and looked over at me.

"Nothing can hurt you here." His calm waves were unneeded for me but they seemed to calm Emmett down a little.

I was actually a little excited, Billy knew I was still alive at least. I wondered if Charlie was doing OK, the boy said he was upset. But Charlie could get over anything, he wasn't the emotional type. I had to keep telling myself this or I would go mad.

I don't know how but I was 'somehow' beginning to become friends with a coven of vampires. I still wanted to go home though, I really missed Charlie.

"Bella, dear? Do you want to go into the house and get something to eat?" I flinched at Esme's words, no I most certainly did 'not' want to go get something to 'eat.'

"No thank you Esme, I have some stuff left from the store." She frowned at the bag of chips I held out, they would have exploded had she had her way.

"You should have something mere healthy than that. A nice home cooked meal would do you good, your way to skinny." She grabbed my arm in a steel grip and half drug half carried me into the house.

She sat me down on one of the kitchen chairs and rushed over to the pantry. My stomach turned when she pulled out a gallon of milk, it even looked spoiled.

"Umm, Esme? You do know that has to be refrigerated right?" She looked at me blankly and shrugged, she continued pouring it over a piece of bread.

"We didn't have refrigerators in my day, the milk did just fine, don't worry dear." She started humming as she pulled some blueberries out of another cabinet. I was starting to get worried, very worried. I hoped for a distraction of some sort, even shopping with Alice was better than food poisoning.

At that moment Alice came skipping into the room with the widest grin I had ever seen on her face. She was making a squealing noise and she half ran half bounced over to me.

"OH, Bella, I KNEW you would come to love shopping. Come on!" She grabbed my poor aching arm and started to drag me out of the house. As I was being pulled out the door I caught a whiff of the stuff cooking on the stove and nearly gagged. I didn't struggle in Alice's grip anymore, in fact I practically ran to the car.

I pulled open the door and was meet by Emmett.

"Lo, Bella. Hey Alice you know you cant take her anywhere, she's supposed to be dead remember?" Alice looked like someone had eaten her puppy. She halfheartedly pulled on my arm again, this time towards another car. Emmett shook his head.

"Sorry, Alice." He pulled himself out the car and picked me up baby style. I squealed, of course.

"Emmett put me down! Besides, I 'want' to go, please?" I gave a fearful look back towards the kitchen of doom. Esme was standing in the doorway with a sad look on her face, she had a wooden spoon in one hand.

Emmett was laughing silently and I tried to pinch his arm, it didn't work of course. Damn indestructible vampires and their rock hard skin. Emmett grinned wider when he released what I had tried to do.

"Emmett please, just get me out of here!" I was whispering but I saw Esme's face fall, all the light left her form and she slouched back into the house. Emmett laughed.

"Oh come on Esme, she didn't mean it like that. Did you Bells?" I shook my head and quickly found my voice.

"No, Esme, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to go somewhere I'm really bored." Of course my lie, like all my attempts at lying, didn't fool anyone. The door slammed shut and I heard a growl come form the other side. great I just managed to piss off a vampire, could this day get any worse? Yes, yes it could, and it did.

"Esme, look I'm really sorry, but your cooking is kind of... Lethal." I flinched expecting instant retaliation to the third degree. Esme stuck her head out of the door, cold eyes finding mine.

"What do you mean?" She sounded almost hopeful. I quickly released the problem.  
"Oh, Esme, its not that I don't like you cooking for me, its just... Esme how would you like cooking lessons?" Her eyes brightened considerably and she rushed over to me, knocking Emmett out of the way.

"Bella, I would love that!"

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain8888888888

Five minutes later.

The smoke alarm had been going off for the last two minutes or so. Esme was trying to simultaneously knock the flames out and save the potatoes from the possessed garbage disposal. Another dish rag caught on fire in the background, and I decided to sit down for a while.

Emmett was sitting on the floor watching in some kind of hysterics, he was turning an odd color. I don't think humans can reach that level of funny and live. I was just wondering if I should call Carlisle to check on Emmett when I heard a scream come from behind me, oh joy.

Esme had gotten her hand caught in the garbage disposal and ripped the whole sink out of the counter. She was currently running around the room trying to liberate herself, the flames were forgotten.

The other vampires appeared behind me and were watching the scene in horror. Carlisle dropped the cell phone he was holding, it shattered.

"My God Esme, what happened!?" Esme was sobbing and bashing the now much dented sink into the floor.

"I don't know, just get it off!" I couldn't help but feel in some way responsible for this. I also still had my sense of self-preservation, so I chose to slowly back out of the kitchen at this point. My last view before I fled up the stairs was a very confused Carlisle pulling the sink off of a hysterical Esme.

I collapsed onto my bed laughing almost as hard as Emmett. Teaching Esme to cook was going to be a very interesting adventure.

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain8888888888

E.P.O.V.

I was walking down a dark, dank and quite disgusting alleyway. The smell of it would have made me puke had I been human. My shirt was gone and my pants were full of holes and rips. I would be crying if I was human, and I was getting thirsty.

My luck had been horrible since I left Alaska. The plane had crashed over the ocean and I had to swim to shore, two hundred miles away. When I had reached the shore a gang of thieves had stolen my money. For the sake of secrecy I had to let them, I hated pretending to be human.

The walk to the city had been horrific, I had no car and no means of renting one. There had been too many humans around to run vampire speed so I, once more, was forced to pretend to be human.

I had entered the city in the midst of some kind of blood sacrilegious, rebel group parade. The smell almost drove me crazy and I had to hold my breath for at least three hours. I thought reaching the city would turn my luck for the better, nope, that didn't happen.

Within thirty minutes my shirt had then been ripped off me by a passing crazed nun. My foot had been crushed by an elephant. I had been 'wizzed' on by a monkey, and I fell into a pile of... Excrement, I'm not sure of what, I don't really want to know either.

I trailed my fingers along the bricks, they came away covered in slime. I sighed wiping them off on my jeans. That was it, I was calling Carlisle for some serious guidance.

I broke into a house a few minutes later and stole a cell phone, of course I was caught but I was beginning to except this now. I ran vampire speed away from the owner of the phone and into another back alley. Ah, silence.

I dialed the number with a little smile on my face, Carlisle would make everything better. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" My smile got wider and I breathed in a wave of the disgusting air.

"Hey Carlisle, it's me Edward." He drew in a breath to greet me but was interrupted by a screech in the background. I heard him run down the stairs, then the unmistakable sound of a phone shattering. The line went dead.

Great, could this day get 'any' worse? Yes, yes it could.

888888888DeadXSoldiersXOnXTheXBrain8888888888

I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm not at the top of my game right now and there's not much I could do for this one. I guess this is one of those, what do you call them, filler chapters? Don't worry, we'll be getting to the good stuff next chapter. :)

I've decided to post a little EPOV at the end of each chapter. You know, for all the Mrs. Edward Cullens out there.

Thanks Spidergirl93 for telling me about my little problem with speech, I can see now what you meant. I hope I'm doing it right now. 


	13. Jasper's Wild Side

Chapter 13: Jasper's Wild Side.

Disclaimer: Can't we just share? No? OK.

SO sorry its late guys. It's been one heck of a ride for me these last few days. This chapter just would not come together right and the dreaded writers block struck,  
-insert scream recording here.-

Oh so lets recap: Edward is depressed from his lack of Bella, though he doesn't know it yet. He also seems to have picked up Bella's luck. :3. Everyone is laughing hysterically at Esme's pain. OK all is right with the world, lets go!

88888888888StupidXShinnyXVolvoXOwner88888888888888

The next morning brought with it a very annoyed Esme and still hysterical Emmett, this resulted in the loss of his new Xbox from said annoyed Esme. Carlisle was currently hiding in his study with no intentions to come out anytime soon. I had no idea where the others were.

I was sitting in my bedroom bored and hungry, my stomach was violently protesting the last part. The question was did I 'really' want to go out into that war zone? No-man's-land was not the place to be right now but if I didn't eat soon I just might pull a vampire.

I crept my way to the mangled kitchen to find something to eat, I 'had' skipped dinner after all. I looked around the corner looking for any signs of danger but the kitchen was deserted. Luck was with me today, at least that's what I thought.

The remains of the sink was still spouting water like some kind of bizarre fountain. The floor was completely soaked, as was half the living room carpet.

Being careful not to trip I made my way over to the refrigerator, surprisingly it was still intact. I only slipped twice trying to open it and was rewarded by... Nothing. The fridge was completely empty, unless you count an empty can of potted meat.

I sighed and made my way out of the kitchen, sliding like an ice skater on the standing water. It was a very good thing I had gotten out so quickly too. I had barley made it to the sofa when I heard a shout coming shrilly from lungs far too small to make such a noise.

"SLIP N' SLIDE!" Now thoroughly shocked I decided to take cover quickly.

Alice and Emmett slid down the stairs on pieces odd, light blue plastic. The crashes they made could probably be heard all the way in Forks. They shot past me and flew through the kitchen, splashing water onto the cabinets in the process.

They shot out of the back door at top speeds, they had probably just broken some kind of 'slip n' slide' record. I just stood there, in my pajamas, soaked and stunned. what the hell?

I heard Esme screech from somewhere upstairs, the sound of her crashing footsteps broke me out of my trance and I threw myself further behind the sofa.

"If there is so much as one SCRATCH on my marble floor, you-are-going-to-PAY!" She flashed past me and flew out the door after her delinquent and somewhat insane children. I made my way back into the kitchen, still as slippery as always. There were little ripples and waves in the water from the passage of the ADHD vampires.

I thought most of the danger must be gone now that Alice and Emmett were out of the house. Jasper and Rosalie were not likely to do anything drastic after all, at least I hoped not.

Carlisle slunk past me into the kitchen and stared out the wall-window, he looked whipped.

"Good morning Bella, can I get you anything?" His eyes never meet mine, he was still waiting for something to happen outside. I walked over to him to stare out of the wall as well. I couldn't see anything but the forest though, in the distance a tree broke in half.

"I'm kind of hungry, do you have any 'human food' around here?" He smiled, and shook his head.

"Not anything that wont send you to the emergency room. Esme was going shopping for food later, but I think she's a little preoccupied at the moment." He seemed to be holding back gales of laughter. I was not impressed, but I now had a since of hope.

"Carlisle, would you mind going shopping instead. I think I might be able to eat whatever you find." He smiled, and nodded.

"I'll pick up some stuff before I go to work." He took one last glance out the window and made his way towards the door, only a little faster than a normal human.

"Is there anything in particular you would like Bella?" I smiled and ran over to him, only slipping once on the saturated carpet.

"Yeah, there is Carlisle, I have a list. Hold on a minute and I'll go grab it." I took off like a shot down the stairs, to them I probably looked like a demented duck or something.

I made my way through the mess that had accumulated in the small basement room. Alice was planning to move me up to Edward's room soon, she said the closet was better. I just hope she didn't burn his clothes for room after she ransacked the mall for my new wardrobe.

I finally found the list buried under yesterdays, slightly charred, socks. After tripping on the stairs, running was not doing me much good, I made my way back to Carlisle. He hadn't moved one inch, he seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Probably whether or not to commit his 'family' to some kind of rehab center.

"Hey, here's my list. Oh and make sure you get the chocolate one of these." I pointed to an item on the list and he just looked at me blankly.

"OK Bella, I'll try." He looked uncomfortable as he made his way out of the house. I didn't think I would be getting the chocolate cereal but at least it would be edible. I made my way over to the window to see if there was any action going on yet. Nope, still nothing I could see.

I was just planning to go searching for something else to eat when heard a small noise on the stairs. I turned expecting to see Carlisle or Rosalie but instead saw Jasper making his way towards me, he was grinning.

"Hey Bella, its good to see my idiotic family hasn't hurt you yet." I grinned, Jasper never held back things because he was afraid of scaring me. I liked him all the better for that. Of all of them I found Jasper the easiest to be around most of the time, probably because he was so calm.

I sighed and stared out the window again, today was going to be boring. I hoped Alice would stay preoccupied with Emmett and whatever ridiculous plans she had for the destroyed kitchen instead of a makeover.

"Hey, Jazz?" He flinched at my use of his nickname, Alice was the only one allowed to call him that.

"what it is Bella?" He was glaring daggers at me but the humor wafting off him proved his face to be a lie. Maybe today wouldn't be that boring after all.

"So Jazzy-pants." His golden eyes widened in horror and fear filled them turning them black. He gave a little girlish shriek and ran for his room tripping several times on the stairs. What the heck did I do?

I shook my head and walked over to the sofa where I flopped down. Jasper had some serious psychological problems that would have to be worked out some time. I just hoped I wasn't in the room when he decided to blow.

I was still musing when Alice came charging into the room with Esme on her heels. Alice was laughing her head off and Esme was snarling death treats in a very UN-Esme like fashion. I could hear Emmett shouting something from the garage but he was to far away for me to make out his actual words.

Alice blurred past me and strait through the wall-window with an ear shattering crash. Esme let out a roar like a wounded elephant and charged after her with new steam. I really hoped that Alice got away, but then again bloody pieces couldn't put mascara on you.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter long before he stumbled into the door. His hair was tousled and he appeared to be missing several chunks of it. He was absently twisting one of his fingers back to the proper shape.

"Hey Bells! You just missed the most awesome game of tag EVER!" If Jasper had been in the room he probably would have been the first vampire in history to be knocked into an emotion based coma. Even I could feel the waves of excitement coming off Emmett. They and his appearance were starting to shock me a bit.

"Oh, hi Emmett. Are you feeling OK?" He gave an Alice bounce and ran over to me.

"Never better Bella! Lets go find Alice before Esme does." Even if she was my worst enemy I couldn't leave her to Esme's wrath.

"Sure Emmett, lets go." He grabbed me around the waist and then we were flying trough the door at top speed. I was terrified of course.

"Emmett slow down!" He glanced down at me in puzzlement.

"Why?" He truly did looked confused, poor Emmett. All thoughts were ripped from my head as I slipped another few inches. My body seized up and I screamed. Emmett leaped into the air and landed in a tree.

"BELLA, Bella are you OK?" I glared at him as I picked twigs from my hair.

"Never better Emmett, never better." There was a flurry of sound and movement at the base of the tree as Esme and Alice appeared.

"Emmett what did you do!?" Alice and Esme chorused, they sounded really upset. Emmett shook his head.

"I don't know she just started screaming." I huffed and looked down at the worried vampires. At least they weren't trying to rip each other to shreds now. All it took was another near death experience.

"I almost slipped out of the arms of a vampire going light speed, that's what happened." Esme rounded on Emmett and I saw fire in her eyes. Emmett cringed and leapt out of the tree.

"Esme?" He was actually trembling, Alice was backing away from both of them.

"Go to your room now." Esme's voice was cold and even, like thin ice. Emmett saluted and ran for it, he was still shaking. Esme turned to me and I was glad to see the fire was gone. It had been replaced by a fierce concern, a lion checking her cubs health just before ripping open the offenders throat.

"Bella honey, are you OK?" I nodded, I was mad at Emmett but I didn't want him to die.

"Other than being stuck in a tree I'm fine, Esme." Alice laughed and leapt onto one of the lower branches, still a good twenty feet off the ground.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm coming to rescue you." I sighed and leaned against the bark. This would have been just fine had I not been Bella. I felt the bark give way under me and I was falling again, at least it wasn't at vampire speed this time.

I must have blacked out because I awoke in my room with five worried vampires leaning over me.

"She's alive!" Alice started dancing around the room happily. Emmett gave me one of is huge grins and Carlisle continued to check my pulse.

"Alice I've been telling you for the past five minutes that she's alive." Carlisle sounded exhausted, I wondered what he had to put up with while I was out.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I had no idea that you were slipping. I'll make it up to you I swear, please forgive me." He would have continued to babble if Esme hadn't cut him off.

"Are you hungry dear, I've got some apple pie." She was dancing from one foot to the other in anticipation. Great, first the tree, now poison. I shouldn't have got up this morning.

"Umm, Esme?" She looked back at me wide eyed and quickly defended herself.

"It's one that Carlisle got from the store. I hope that's OK?" She was looking at me anxiously. YAY! I wasn't going to have to go to the emergency room, and the kitchen wasn't on fire! This might just turn out to be a good day after all.

"Sure Esme, I could use something to eat." I really could, I still had not eaten since lunch yesterday and my stomach was on the warpath. Alice pulled me to my feet and drug me out of my room to the kitchen. she didn't shut up the whole way, I'm not sure what she was talking about though, it was all in vamp speed.

"... And so I thought we would start with Hot Topic first," she concluded. She seemed to be waiting for some type of answer so I nodded. I probably wouldn't enjoy whatever it was that she had planned but I really wasn't up to arguing at this point.

"Umm, Alice, I'm really hungry so could we find some food now?" She nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the counter. There was a dishrag covered, something, sitting on it.

"Alice, what's that?" I was really starting to fear that Esme had not been entirely truthful to me. There was smoke rising from the dishrag, black smoke. Alice sniffed it and grimaced.

"It was frozen so Esme had to bake it, I'm sure its still good though." She pulled off the rag to reveal the charred mess that was once a lemon meringue pie. The rag had obviously been used to stifle the flames that had been there previously. Why me?

"That's OK Alice... I'm sure Esme meant well, I'll just make something for myself." I walked over to the cabinet and opened to find plastic sacked groceries. I sighed and opened the other cabinets only to find more bags. A pint of chocolate ice-cream caught my eye. It was OK, they hadn't been out long, I hoped.

I sloshed through the still soaked kitchen to the refrigerator, it was still empty except for the can. At least I didn't have to clean it out. I pulled out the can and threw it away as I began the long task of putting away the food. It appeared as if Carlisle had forgotten my list and simply bought me one of everything.

I was halfway through putting away the groceries before I noticed I had an audience. Emmett was watching me with curiosity and Alice's leg was shaking as she sat on one of the chairs. The others had left thank goodness but it was still odd to be watched like some kind of TV program.

"Umm guys, what are you doing?" They shifted and stared back at me. Emmett was leaning dangerously close to the edge of his chair.

"We were just watching you put away your food. That's okay right?" I just shrugged, if they found it entertaining why deprive them of their fun?

"Sure guys, whatever makes you happy." I went back to working with the mountain of canned food when I had the most wonderful idea. I turned back to than with what must have been an evil smile because they flinched.

"Bells, do we do anything wrong?" Emmett seemed ready to run but Alice's face lit up with a grin and she grabbed his arm.

"OH, BELLA WE'D LOVE TO!" She bounded out of her seat dragging Emmett along after her. It was an odd sight to see a little pixie of a girl dragging a horrified mammoth man.

Alice began throwing the cans into the cabinet at vampire speed. I heard more than one break and I'm sure the back of the cabinet was suffering from her crippling blows.

"Alice, Alice WAIT!" She stopped and looked back at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Did I do something wrong, Bella?" She sounded so sad, it was starting to make me feel guilty.

"Not really Alice, it's just that you cant throw them." I walked over and took the can of corn from her hand and set it on the shelf. A quick glance showed me that it looked like a major food war had taken place at the back, the plaster was broken out of the wall too.

"See you just set them on the shelf like this, you can stack them too." Emmett was starting to light up with glee when he saw what I wanted him to do.

"Now I want you guys to help me clean up this mess and then you can help be put the cans away." They rushed forward pushing me out of the way.

"Sure Bella, don't worry we've got this covered just go back to what you were doing." Emmett was really getting excited now I could hardly make out his words. Alice was just letting out a high pitched squeal that I'm sure was making the local bats go crazy.

Their arms were a blur as they started stacking the cans, I just hoped they didn't cause too much more damage. I made my way over to the freezer to start putting away the twelve gallons of Ice-cream when I heard it.

"EMMETT GET OUT HERE NOW!" I had never heard Jasper sound so angry, or so menacing. Waves of anger flooded through the kitchen making me clench my fist. Emmett dropped the can of peas he was holding and snarled.

Alice hissed and shifted into a crouch, Uh oh. Emmett was still growling as he stepped out onto the porch.

"You got something to say to me, or are you just bowing hot air out of your ass?" Wow, Emmett was really mad. Jasper was crouched in the middle of the front yard, his lips were drawn up in a silent snarl. I could see every one of his sharp, venom coated teeth.

"So, you thought it was funny to mess up my car did you? You know, I think your jeep need a few repairs." Emmett snarled and in a flash he had leapt off the porch strait at Jaspers throat.

There was a crash as they collided, it hurt my ears. They were rolling around snarling and trying to rip each other apart and I was standing on the porch too stunned to move.

"Bella get in here now!" Esme was yelling to me but my legs refused to work. I was staring at two raving monsters killing each other, two monsters that I was starting to think of as friends.

"Bella!" Esme grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up she started jogging back towards the house. Carlisle had come from somewhere and was trying to break the two of them apart, it wasn't working though.

Alice was still sanding where we had stopped, she seemed undecided on whether of not to help her husband or Carlisle.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me and shook her head. My last sight of her was her form leaping gracefully onto Emmett's back and sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

"Bella, are you all right sweetie?" Esme's soft voice brought me back into reality. Her butterscotch eyes were boring into my plain brown ones. I looked around the kitchen where my scattered groceries still sat. It seemed like a hundred years ago when I was packing them into their respectable places. I felt so tired.

"I'm fine Esme." I sounded as tired as I felt. I just wanted to go to my room and think, maybe I would get a hot shower.

"can I go to my room please?" She nodded but I don't think she believed I was as fine as I said I was. I didn't believe me either but I really wanted to get out of the room

"That's fine dear, I think you should try to sleep some. "I smiled, a nap sounded really good right now, even better than a shower.

I trudged down to my room still hearing the crashes and snarls of the deranged vampires. I hoped they didn't do this often, I was worried about Alice I had never seen her act this way before.

I struggled through the piles of clothes to my bed and flopped down. I couldn't believe how messy my room had gotten, Esme would probably have a heart attack if she saw it. I was just about to drift to sleep when I heard a small, annoying buzzing.

I sat up quickly and glanced around the room, nothing. I sat in my sleep induced dimness for a few minutes trying to find the cause of the noise. I was just starting to annoyed with myself for my lack of understanding when I recognized it, Alice's cell phone!

She had left it in my room yesterday after showing me her new wallpaper, her and Jasper at a theme park. I ran over to the phone and grabbed it, I was still too sleep fogged to realize that answering a vampires cell phone might not be the best idea.

"Hello?" There was a sharp intake of breath on the other line then silence. Well, that was rude.

"Hello, Cullen resiance how may I help you." Who ever this was, they were starting to annoy me.

"Hello, Isabella... This is Edward." It was my turn to gasp. What was Edward doing calling me! Oh, yeah... Alice's phone, now I felt stupid.

"Umm, hi Edward, I guess you wanted to talk to Alice?" There was a hum on the other end, it was enough of a 'yes' for me though.

"Sorry she's not available right now, I'll tell her you called though." I was about to hang up when I heard his desperate voice on the other end.

"Wait! Bella, no!" Huh? What could have possibly happened to make him act this way?

"Isabella, please don't hang up! I, I need someone to talk to." What in the world? He sounded so desperate, like the world was against him.

"Sure I guess, but please just call me Bella." I heard a relived sigh on the other side.

"OK, Bella then. So, how has your day been?" Small talk, okay. A little awkward but I wasn't about to complain, I could use someone to talk to as well. Alice would have been nice but she was currently mauling her brother.

"Not the best, yours docent sound like it was very good either." I wasn't one to change the subject but he didn't need to know about my terrible day.

"Really, what happened to make it 'not the best?'" Great, darn indestructible vampires.

"Do you want the long list or the short one?" I heard a melodic laugh come from his end, I loved that laugh. What! Get a hold of yourself Bella!

"The long one please, I'm trying to distract myself." I knew an opportunity when I saw it.

"Distract you from what?" I must have said it too fast or something because he started laughing again.

"Nice try, Bella. Now how was your day?" I sighed oh well the best way to get this over with was as fast as I could.

"All right Edward, I can see your not going to be sidetracked so lets get this over with." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts.

"OK, so first of all your family is crazy and as proof your kitchen is flooded." Another laugh.

"As for today I got stuck in a tree, I almost got feed a poisonous pie and I had to put away groceries with your deranged sister and her overeager brother." He was trying very hard to hold back his laugher, I had to give him points for that.

"Bella, it sounds like your quite a danger magnet. First you meet me, then you find every way possible to get yourself in trouble. I'm surprised your still in one piece." He chuckled again.

"Is that all that happened?" I got quiet, should I tell him about the fight? What could it hurt?

"Well, no. Jasper and Emmett kind of got into a fight." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella are you OK!?" The concern in his voice made me jump. Why did he care so much?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope Emmett, Jasper and Alice will be all right." Alice! I had forgotten all about her! She was so small Emmett could crush her!

"Don't worry about them Bella, vampires are almost indestructible." Almost.

"Almost?" He got quiet.

"We cant be killed by a little fight Bella. Besides they never really fight, they get into little skirmishes all the time. Their playing." I remembered the way Alice had sunk her fangs into Emmett's shoulder.

"I dont know about that Edward." He chuckled.

"Trust me Bella, they were playing. But are you sure your OK?" He sounded like if I said anything other than 'yes' he would be on the first plane home.

"I'm fine Edward, really. I'm just tired." It was quiet again.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to keep you awake. Good bye." I could tell he was about to hang up the phone. For some reason I really didn't want this, it must be because I was so tired.

"Wait, Edward!" My voice was meet with dial tone, he had hung up while I was thinking. Great, these things always happen to me. I sighed and closed the cell phone, I'd make sure to tell Alice tomorrow that he had called.

I tossed the phone onto a pile of my clothes and rolled over on the bed. It was time for the human to sleep.

88888888888StupidXShinnyXVolvoXOwner88888888888888

E.P.O.V.

I hung up the phone and sighed, what was getting into me? I felt, 'something,' towards this human, and I didn't understand what it could be. I needed to talk to Alice but if she was busy playing with Emmett she wouldn't be available for a while.

I felt a sudden odd sense of anger at my sister for scaring Bella. This was getting out of hand. I made my way out of the ally and towards a casino. It had taken most of the night to run there but I had reached the richer section of India. It was time for me to earn my bread, an expression of course.

There was a riot outside the casino, just more of my odd bad luck. I didn't let it bother me I just pushed past the sweaty, greasy, frenzying humans. I didn't loose any articles of clothing this time so I considered it a change for the better.

I opened the shining glass doors and steeped into the air conditioned Casino, ah, this was better. The lights and sound calmed me, reminding me of my days spent with my brothers in Vegas.

I thought of the time Jasper had been caught cheating at blackjack with a fond smile. We had ended up spending a very boring night in jail while we pretended to sleep. I made my way over to the poker table while I allowed myself to get pulled into another memory.

Emmett and I had gone to a theme park after a night of craps and roulette. We had staggered around pretending to be drunk while people around us laughed and took pictures. We ended up in a fountain on the property of our hotel, Emmett had been singing the Oscar Myers song at the top of his lungs.

The hotel had called the cops on us and we spent the rest of the night ducking and running throughout the lighted city hiding from them. We never let them get too close but we were almost always within sight. Those were the good times, before all this human nonsense.

I wished my brothers were with me now, but that wasn't possible. I sighed and sat down at a poker table, it had a very nice chair a textured pattern and done in velvet. I settled myself and tapped into the minds of those around me.

Their thoughts weren't very entertaining but I focused on them as I laid down my chips. I had found some money on the street earlier, right before attempting another call to my family.

That had been the only good thing that had happened to me since I had been here, except for the phone call to Bella. I shook myself, I needed to concentrate. The guy next to me had two, two's the guy across from him had nothing worth any value. ( A/N: I warn you all now I have no earthly idea of how poker works. I'm, as they say, winging it.)

The girl on my right had three jacks, great. I sat back in my seat and played my cards, not particularly good ones. After five minutes of nothing but bad luck I stopped trying not to think of Bella, I needed some kind of distraction from my bad luck. What was the deal with her? Why did she make me feel like this?

I picked up a new hand and found that I had pulled a royal flush. I concealed my smile, maybe my luck was changing after all.

88888888888StupidXShinnyXVolvoXOwner88888888888888

Not my best at all but still, tell what did you think? Give me in a review and maybe I'll update sooner.

On another note: OMG!! 99 reviews! I cant believe it, I love you guys! -Gives everyone rainbows, cookies and soft, fluffy, shinny things. 


End file.
